Operation Double Take
by December-Angel-Baby
Summary: Sequel to Operation Black Mantis It's been three years since the twins and the Spiez first mission together and thing have been going great. But what happens when two girls that look suspiciously like the twins show up at Southdale? Info inside.
1. Chapter 1

~3 years later!~

Lee- 17, 11th grade

Megan, Marc, twins- 16, 10th grade.

Tony-15, 9th grade

Rated for language

Lee and Aqua fluff, MeganxOC MarcxOC TonyxOC

* * *

The Clark kids were sitting in their living room. They were kind of disappointed because it was the afternoon of the first day and their friends Flannery and Aquanette Tusinko hadn't come back from their family vacation yet. Not even a phone call. It was 3 years after what happened with the Black Mantis and after their downfall things went great. They still had their missions here and there but they hadn't heard anything from the Black Mantis and the twins were a big help. Aqua and Lee were going strong it was 3 years later and Lee was still couldn't get enough of her.

"Tony did you a great first day of high school?" Karen asked as she walked through the living room.

"Besides being put in the trash can and the ultra wedgie I got today just great" Tony said with a sigh.

"Don't worry son it's just the first day of school it'll get better" Karen said before walking out.

"I wonder what happened to the twins" Megan said.

"Yea they always come back the first day of school" Marc said.

"I know! Flannery told me that her grandma and grandpa wasn't going to Barcelona this year because they were staying behind to open up their new restaurant. Maybe we can ask them" Megan said.

"Good idea Megan let's go now" Lee said standing up.

They drove out to the twins' grandparents' house. They lived out in the country away from the city. Lee knocked on the door and Emelina answered it.

"Oh hello Clarks" Emelina said.

"Hey Ms. E have the twins returned from their trip yet?" Marc asked.

"Oh yes they came back yesterday but they wanted to test out their new powers they were so excited. That's why they didn't go to school today" Emelina said.

"Oh so do you know where they are now?" Lee asked.

"They are in the back yard practicing. You're welcome to go and see them" Emelina said.

"Thanks!" Tony said before the Clarks ran outside to see the twins in combat with each other. Flannery was wearing a red and yellow shirt that resembled the flag of Spain, jean Capri pants, and red flip flops. Aqua was wearing blue off the shoulder shirt, a black halter vest, blue jeans, and black flip flops.

"Dang it Flannery! You will say 'Uncle'!" Aqua said.

"In your dreams!" Flannery said before starting to rush Aqua again.

"Hey guys!" Megan said waving her arm. The twins stopped what they were doing and ran over to them.

"Hey guys what're you doing here?" Flannery asked.

"Well we thought you went AWOL on us so we had to check up on ya" Tony said.

"No we're still here we just got back yesterday" Aqua said. She walked over to Lee and gave him a hug. "Did you miss me?" Aqua said looking up at him.

"Of course" Lee said with a smile before leaning in to kiss her.

"Aww man there they go again" Tony said covering his eyes.

"Tony they haven't seen each other in three months of course they're going to kiss" Megan said with a shrug.

"So guys" Marc said as Lee and Aqua broke apart. "What're these new powers you grandma was talking about?" Marc asked.

"Oh yea!" Aqua asked taking a step back. "You are looking at the youngest goddesses ever to master three elements" Aqua said holding up three fingers.

"Wow! How'd you do that?" Megan said.

"The Tusinkos are known for mastering elements that aren't ours" Flannery said.

"It just took a while for use to master ours" Aqua said with a shrug.

"So what elements did you master?" Lee asked.

"Well besides my power of the sun" Flannery said tossing one of her sun flare balls towards Aqua's feet.

"Watch it" Aqua said dodging it just in time.

"I've also master fire" Flannery said flicking a small flame towards Aqua which landed on her pants leg.

"Ah! Hot! Hot!" Aqua said jumping around trying to put the flame out.

"And also wind" Flannery said before thrusting her fist out to create a wind which knocked Aqua into the back wall.

"Ugh" Aqua said before standing up.

"What about you Aqua?" Tony asked.

"Well" Aqua said cracking her back out. "I'm glad you asked that" Aqua said with a smirk since it was her turn to get back at her sister. "Aside from my awesome Lunar power" Aqua said sending one of her crescents blades towards Flannery.

"Ah!" Flannery said dodging it.

"I've got water under my belt" Aqua said. She sent a gush of water at Flannery that had her drenched from head to toe.

"Aquanette" Flannery said angrily while ringing out her hair.

"And Earth!" Aqua said. She stomped her foot and the piece of earth shot Flannery into the air.

"Ahhh!" Flannery said as flew through the air.

"C'mon Lee let's go before she gets back" Aqua said taking Lee's hand.

"Okay Megan take the car back" Lee said tossing her the keys.

"No problem" Megan said.

Lee and Aqua were walking hand in hand barefoot on the beach which was one of Aqua's favorite places.

"I thought you guys just got back from the beach. Why do you want to come back here?" Lee said.

"I love the beach. I love the water, and the sand. And the smell" Aqua said before inhaling the scent. "The temple I was born at in Barcelona was near a beach. Even when I was a day old I've loved the water. That's why my parents named me Aquanette and that's why people call me Aqua" Aqua said with a shrug.

"You weren't born at a hospital?" Lee asked.

"Oh no. My dad doesn't like hospitals. He thinks they smell like death and old people so we were born at a holy temple" Aqua said. "I go back there every year when I go to Barcelona. But enough about me. What about you?" Aqua asked.

"What about me?" Lee asked.

"You know did you make all of your teams you wanted?" Aqua asked.

"Naturally" Lee said with confidence. "Football and track this semester anyway" Lee said with a shrug.

Aqua let out a giggle. "Well good and as celebration you get a plate of dumplings on me at Grandma's opening. You guys are still coming right?" Aqua asked.

"Yep we'll be there right on time. Mom's been waiting for a new restaurant to open up. It keeps her from cooking" Lee said.

"In that case I'll make sure you'll make sure you guys get any table you want" Aqua said.

"Thanks babe. It's nice to have a girl with connections" Lee said before giving Aqua a small kiss.

Aqua giggled as she and Lee continued their walk.

Later that night the Clarks walked into the twins' grandmother's restaurant. The rainbow garden and Aqua greeted them at the door.

"Hey Clarks. I've got a table all nice and ready for you. Right in front of the T.V." Aqua said.

"Thank you Aquanette" Karen said as they walked to their table.

"So Aqua what's playing?" Tony asked.

"Football. Barcelona's playing Madrid's tonight" Aqua asked as Flannery was flipping through the channels. "Flannery did you find it yet?" Aqua asked.

"Almost. Dang American T.V." Flannery grumbled until she found the soccer channel. "Oh I got it!" Flannery said.

"Sweet!" Aqua said.

"Aqua what's the deal? I thought you said football was on" Tony said.

"This is football" Aqua said confused.

"Tony don't you know football when you see it?" Flannery said while placing a plate on a table.

"No that's soccer" Tony said pointing to the T.V.

"Aww poor confused little Tony" Flannery said patting Tony's head.

"We better get you some food quick" Aqua said passing out menus. "Check these out and I'll be right back" Aqua said before walking away.

"That's right the twins are from Spain. Soccer is called Football where they're from" Marc said.

"Well that doesn't make any sense" Tony said folding his arms across his chest.

"You know the twins don't look Spanish" Megan said. "They're very fair skinned"

"Oh that's because the twins' grandfather was in the military he was stationed in Barcelona where he met the twins grandmother and they the twins' dad. Then he went to school in China where he met the twins mom and then they settled down in Barcelona where they had the twins" Lee explained causing his family to look at him funny. "What my girlfriend isn't aloud to tell me things?" Lee said with a shrug.

"You really like Aqua huh Lee?" Marc asked.

"I can't help myself I'm crazy about her" Lee said as he watched Aqua walk back and forth.

"Wish I could get a girl" Tony said looking down.

"Remember Tony, Flannery said that romance works in mysterious ways" Megan said while looking through her menu.

"Well she's partly right because romance is a mystery to me" Tony said.

"Here's your house tea" Aqua said holding a tray with six empty cups and a tea pot. "I'll be right back with your house dumplings and then I can take your orders" Aqua said before walking away.

"Wow tea _and_ dumplings" Megan said.

"Good thing your girlfriend works here huh Lee?" Marc said.

"It's good to have a girl with connections" Lee said with a shrug.

"Yea and-" Tony said before noticing a girl with orange hair and green eyes walk by. "Who is that?" Tony said as the girl walked by. He grabbed Flannery's hand as she walked by.

"Flannery wait" Tony said.

"You need something Tony?" Flannery asked.

"Yes! Who's that girl over there?" Tony said pointing to the waitress.

"Hmm?" Flannery said looking at the girl. "Oh that's my friend Summer Bordeaux. She's an exchange student from France, a goddess of nature and in the 9th grade like you" Flannery explained.

"Think she'll go out with me?" Tony said.

"I don't know but you could ask her" Flannery said.

"I will!" Tony said.

"But let me warn you Tony she's kinda shy so go a little easy on her" Flannery said.

"Okay thanks Flannery" Tony said.

"No problem" Flannery said before walking off.

"Okay I've got to plan this thing out" Tony said.

"Tony-" Marc said

"Can't talk Marc planning in my head" Tony said before pressing his hands to his temple.

"This might talk a while" Lee whispered to Marc.

After the family finished their meal Karen gave Lee the money to pay for the food.

"Now Lee don't dilly dally with Aquanette we need to get home" Karen said.

"Yes mom" Lee said with a slight roll off his eyes.

"Good boy" Karen said before walking out.

"Hey pretty boy" Aqua said as Lee walked up to the register. "Did you like your meal?" Aqua asked.

"Yea but I was paying to much attention to you" Lee said.

Aqua let out a giggle. "Lee Clark you are to much. Listen I have to help close up so we can't talk long but I'll see you later okay" Aqua said as Lee handed her the money.

"You got it" Lee said.

"Okay then" Aqua said. She leaned over and gave Lee a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow" Aqua said before she walked into the back room.

Lee let out a soft sigh as he watched Aqua walked away.

"Lee come on!" Tony said from outside.

"Coming!" Lee said before running outside.

The next morning the twins walked into Southdale High towards their lockers. Flannery was wearing a strapless yellow sundress that stops mid thigh and white wedge shoes. Aqua was wearing a blue flannel shirt, blue jean Capri pants, and black flip flops.

"Hey twins great cousins!" One boy said as he walked by them.

"Hey Flannery, Aqua love your cousins" Another girl said.

The twins looked at each other in confusion.

"Aqua what did you do?" Flannery asked putting her hands on her hips.

"What makes you think I did something?" Aqua said.

"Because you're always doing something!" Flannery said.

"That may be true but I am innocent!" Aqua said.

"Hey guys what's this we hear about your cousins?" Megan asked as she and her brothers walked over to them.

"We have no idea. Both of our parents are only children so it's biologically impossible for us to have cousins" Flannery said.

"Well there is Oracle" Aqua said.

"Aqua I said biologically Oracle's our play cousin" Flannery said.

"Oh yea!" Aqua said.

"And then we- oh if it isn't our favorite cousins Flannery and Aquanette" They heard a voice say.

They turned around and saw two girls that looked just like the twins. One girl has blonde hair with red tips and banged and her hair was slightly longer than Flannery's and she has orange eyes. She is wearing a white tube top with a black belt, blue jeans, and white flip flops. The other girl has blue hair with silver streaks and has silver eyes. She is wearing a black off the shoulder shirt with a white belt, blue jeans, and is wearing black flip flops.

"AH!" The twins said before jumping back.

"Who are you?" Flannery asked.

"Flannery what is wrong with you? It's us your cousins. Crimson" The blonde said pointing to herself. "And Marina" Crimson said pointing to the blue haired girl.

"Hi" Marina said.

"Don't you hi me I know what you are! You're a cloned version of me!" Aqua said.

"And you're blonde!" Flannery said pointing to Crimson.

"Guys ix-nay with the clone-cay" Megan said.

"C'mon guys we'd better get to class" Lee said taking Aqua's hand.

"This isn't over you blue haired freak! If I ever see you around uptown you and I are going to throw down!" Aqua said as Lee pulled her away. "I'm delivering the Lunar Smack down on your ass!" Aqua said before they turned the corner.

As soon as the scene cleared out, Crimson pulled out her cell phone.

"Yes?" The voice said.

"Sister we've found the goddesses of the sun and moon the ones called Flannery and Aquanette" Crimson said.

"Excellent merge into their world and then strike soon" The voice said.

"Yes sister" Marina said before they hung up the phone.

"Let's work hard Marina we can't let sister Cammy down" Crimson said.

"Right Crimson" Marina said with a nod of her head.

After second period Flannery was angrily putting her books away.

"That fake version of me. And why would I be a blonde anyway? Everyone knows that Aqua's the blonde. And those red tips? Horrendous!" Flannery said before slamming her locker.

"Hey Flannery" Megan said.

"Ah! Megan! You scared me" Flannery said.

"I'm sorry" Megan said.

"It's okay" Flannery said before letting out a sigh.

"Hey is something wrong?" Megan asked as they started walking.

"Just those fake versions of me and Aqua. They're so annoying! I have classes with the fake me and she fell asleep in class today! I don't even do that! If someone's going to make a fake me they could at least get it right" Flannery said.

"You don't think it's Cammy do you?" Megan said.

"Oh I know it's Cammy" Flannery said. "I just don't know what she's planning so we'd better keep our eyes open"

"Right. Hey Flannery can I ask you for a favor?" Megan asked blushing slightly.

"Sure Megan you know I'm all about favors" Flannery said. "What is it?"

"Well see Lee's dating a goddess and Tony's trying to get a goddess" Megan said trailing off.

"Stop right there Megan I'm sure I can find a nice god for you. Little do you know a lot of them go to this very school" Flannery said.

"Really?" Megan said.

"Of course we live just like everyday people" Flannery said with a shrug.

"Wow" Megan said. Then one of the lockers opened up and the two were sucked in.

"Oh c'mon Jerry at a time like this?" Flannery said as they slid down the slide. They landed on the couch well Megan did Flannery fell off the arm of the chair. "Jerry you might want to invest in a larger couch" Flannery said.

"Sorry Flannery I'll talk to WOOHP interior about it" Jerry said.

"So what's the mission Jer?" Tony said as Flannery stood up and brushed herself off.

"Well we have reports that someone is attempting to steal the most expensive samurai armor at the natural history in Asia" Jerry said.

"This is so great! I've always wanted to go there" Aqua said.

"Well it looks like you'll be getting your chance Aquanette. Several natural history museums around the world have been broken into it for their most expensive artifacts and we believe Asia is next" Jerry said.

"Okay then what're our gadgets?" Lee said.

"Let's see we have the expanding bubble gum now in grape flavor" Jerry said tossing it to Aqua.

"Hmm" Aqua said popping a piece in her mouth. "Yum not bad" Aqua said.

"I wouldn't blow a bubble just yet Aquanette" Jerry said.

"You got it" Aqua said with a thumbs up.

"The WOOHP freeze watch" Jerry said tossing it to Lee. "Now with high power function"

"Sweet" Lee said.

"And the WOOHP tracker" Jerry said tossing it to Marc. "Just in case you're in the middle of the heist" Jerry said. The Spiez changed into their spy suits. "Alright then off you go" Jerry said. He pressed a button and the spiez were sucked into the ceiling to the WOOHP jet.

They arrived at the museum which was surrounded by guards.

"Man they're probably bumping up security since all of the other museums were broken into to" Lee said.

"We're never going to get in with all of these guards around they're probably some on the roof too " Megan said watching one of the guards from around the corner.

"Aqua ninja mode. Sneak us in through the roof." Flannery said turning to her sister.

"You got it" Aqua said with a thumbs up. She pulled out her MPCom and pressed a button changing her spy suit into a ninja suit with her mouth covered. "I'll be back in a jiffy" Aqua said before jumping on to a tall tree. She climbed up a couple of branches before jumping onto the roof. She saw two guards with flashlights.

"It's the cat burglar!" The guards said before both of them ran towards her.

"Cat burglar? I'm not even a cat person" Aqua said putting her finger to her lips in confusion.

"Stop right there!" The other guard said.

"Oh no you don't" Aqua said pulling out two water pistols filled with a yellow liquid. "Aqua stinky gas go" Aqua said before pulling the triggers releasing the gas. They let out a fit of coughs before passing out. "Cat burglar that tough guys" Aqua said. She walked over to the heating duct and pulled up the vent and crawled inside.

"Aqua what's taking so long?" Flannery asked.

"Flannery please the art of the ninja requires focus" Aqua said before turning off her eye tech. "Some people are so impatient" Aqua said shaking her head. She arrived on the top floor. She checked for any guards. "Awesome I'm in" Aqua said. She walked over to the window and opened it up. "Okay you're good" Aqua said sticking her head out the window.

"Good job Aqua" Megan said.

"Thank you Megan at least someone appreciates me"Aqua said glaring at her sister.

"Aquanette" Flannery scolded her sister. Using their WOOHP lassos they zipped up to the floor where Aqua was.

"Okay where are we going?" Lee asked.

"According to my records we are going to the third floor that's the Shogun armor is" Flannery said tapping at her MPCom.

"Well then let's hit it!" Tony said.

"Tony by quiet" Aqua whispered loudly.

"Yea there could be guards all over" Megan said.

"Oh yea sorry" Tony said rubbing the back of his head.

They arrived at the third floor and walked over to the Shogun armor.

"There it is" Lee said.

"Wow it's amazing" Aqua said.

"I know I've never seen anything like it" Flannery said leaning over to read the description card. "Oh my god" Flannery said in shock.

"What is it?" Megan said as the spiez walked over to Flannery.

"Aqua read this" Flannery said still in shock.

"Hmm?" Aqua said leaning over to read the description card before her eyes grew big in shock. "No way"

"Guys what is it?" Tony said growing frustrated.

"Tony! Be quiet" Aqua said. "This is the armor of Shogun Gen Tusinko. This is like our great great grandfather or something" Aqua said with a shrug.

"I think it goes back a lot farther than that Aquanette" Flannery said before standing up straight. "The thing is" Flannery said before stopping mid sentence. Her bright eyes just started to grow blank

"Flannery you hoo" Lee said waving his hand in front of her face.

"Lee leave her alone her clairvoyance is kicking in" Aqua said moving Lee's hand from her sister's face. "She's just having a vision" Aqua said with a shrug.

Flannery blinked hard before letting out a hard gasp as she started to get her eyes back into focus

"Flannery are you okay?" Marc said.

"I'm fine" Flannery said shaking her head.

"Flannery what did you see?" Megan asked.

"It's Marina. It's a trap with the black Mantis foot ninjas" Flannery said

"Oh Flannery must you ruin everything?" They heard a voice say.

The spiez surrounded the case as the Black Mantis foot ninjas busted through the windows and ran in through the doors. On a top rafter they saw Marina wearing something similar to Aqua's ninja suit except there was a Black Mantis Insignia in the middle of her chest.

"I knew you were up to something!" Aqua said pointing to her clone.

"And where's Crimson?" Flannery said.

"Crimson doesn't handle stuff like this" Marina said with a shrug.

"See that's where Cammy made you wrong because Aqua and I do everything together!" Flannery said.

"Yea!" Aqua agreed.

"You leave my sister out of this!" Marina said.

"Sister?" Marc said.

"And besides I wasn't made I was born and Cammy is my big sister" Marina said proudly.

"That evil bitch has got you brainwashed you idiot. Cammy is only created you and Crimson to try to take over our lives but she made you wrong because if you haven't noticed I don't have blue hair!" Aqua said pointing to her blonde hair.

"That's it!" Marina said jumping down from the rafters to tackle Aqua into the next room.

"Aquanette!" Flannery said.

"Don't worry I'll be fine" Aqua said as she started to dodge Marina's attacks. "Just worry about the ninjas! Protect the armor" Aqua said.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Tony said smiling as he and the others started to fight off the ninjas.

"Who do you think you are Marina? You could be good on our side" Aqua said as she easily dodged Marina's attack.

"I am on the side of good! You're the evil one! You try to kill our father!" Marina said.

Aqua let out a sigh. "Cammy can't do anything right! She didn't even make you a good fighter!" Aqua said before punching Marina across the face causing of the blood to come out of her mouth. The punch sent Marina across the room. Marina stood up and wiped her mouth before getting back in a fighting stance.

"Marina get back here now! This isn't worth it!" She heard Cammy's voice say.

"Yes sister. This isn't over" Marina said. Before pressing a button and teleporting away which made all of the ninjas disappear. Aqua walked back in the room where the Spiez were.

"Aqua are you okay?" Flannery asked.

"Yea I'm fine Marina couldn't touch me" Aqua said with a shrug. "How's the armor?" Aqua asked.

"They didn't touch it" Flannery said.

"Good. Well mission complete let's get back home I'm tired" Aqua said with a yawn.


	2. Chapter 2

Aqua woke up the next morning with her alarm clock blaring. She threw one of her mini pillows at it before turning over to go back to sleep.

"Aquanette get up! It's time for school!" Flannery said from her room.

"Ugh!" Aqua said sitting up. She patted down her hair before climbing out of her bed. She got a dressed in a blue shirt with sleeves that stop at the elbows, blue jeans, and blue puma sneakers. She walked downstairs to see her parents, her sister, and her baby brother sitting around the kitchen table.

"Took you long enough sweetie did you break your alarm clock again?" Kitana said while feeding the baby.

"For once no" Aqua said sitting down at the table.

"Girls if you don't have a mission today then I need you to watch Ant today" Kitana said picking up the baby from his high chair. The baby's full name was Antonio Francesco Gen Tusinko their mother felt it was important for the children to have powerful names. But because the baby's name was so long the twins called him Ant for short.

"I can't today mom I have to practice my steel guitar song for music class today. I'm staying after school" Flannery said before taking a bite of her cereal.

"What about you sweetie?" Ozai asked looking up from his newspaper at Aquanette.

"I can't either I have a study date with Lee at his house" Aqua said typing at something on her MPCom.

"Oh then that's fine you can move it here then" Kitana said.

"Ma" Aqua said.

"Don't you 'Ma' me. I have some errands to run and your father has a meeting today" Kitana said.

"Fine" Aqua said rolling her eyes.

"Good girl and I'll make it worth your while" Kitana said.

"Thank you" Aqua said.

"Alright Aqua we better get going" Flannery said.

"Right" Aqua said as the twins stood up. "We'll see you later" Aqua said putting her blue book back with yellow stars on it and putting it on her shoulder.

"Bye mom, bye dad" Flannery said putting her red book back with pink hearts on both of her shoulders.

"Have a good day girls" Kitana said.

The twins walked out to the car that their dad got them for their birthday. Since their birthday was in the Summer he got the car when they went on their family trip to Barcelona. It was a silver Lamborghini convertible with a black design on the sides.

"Ready to go Aquanette?" Flannery said climbing into the drivers seat.

"Flannery you know this is my car too when are you going to let me drive it somewhere?" Aqua said climbing into the front passenger seat.

"Because the last time I let you drive you somewhere I got whiplash and you almost crashed the car" Flannery said.

"Must you always be stuck in the past Flannery?" Aqua said.

"Aqua just be quiet" Flannery said shaking her head. They pulled into the school parking lot and parked next to a pink car.

"Eww what the heck is that thing?" Aqua said.

"I know that pink is killing me!" Flannery said shielding her eyes.

"I would appreciate if you didn't talk about my car" Tammy said walking up.

"Your car looks like a giant bottle of pink nail polish!" Aqua said.

"I know! My Daddy paid for the pain job just for me" Tammy said.

"Ugh" The twins said rolling their eyes.

"So where did you get your car?" Tammy said.

"Barcelona" Flannery said as she started to pull up the top. "It's a birthday present" Flannery said as the twins climbed out on their car.

Tammy let out a scoff. "You two get a foreign car? That's no fair I don't even get a foreign car! I'm going to call my daddy!" Tammy said before storming off.

"Aqua let's thank the higher gods for not being like her" Flannery said pulling out her guitar from the trunk.

"Thank you higher gods" Aqua said looking up at the sky.

Flannery let out a small giggle. "C'mon let's go meet up with the Clarks" Flannery said.

"Cool" Aqua said before pulling out her MPCom.

"What're you doing?" Flannery asked as they walked to the school.

"I had a sample of Marina's blood on me and I sent it to Jerry to analyze it more thoroughly" Aqua said. They walked to their lockers and saw the Clarks.

"Hey guys" Flannery said.

"Hey" Megan said.

"So what's going on?" Aqua asked as Lee wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"There's this new girl from out of town and she's suppose to be insanely hot" Tony said.

"Tony what happened to Summer?" Flannery said.

"Every time I try to talk to her, her face turns all red and she walks away" Tony said with a shrug.

"Tony I think she might like you" Flannery said.

"Really?" Tony said.

"Yea Flannery said she's shy maybe when you go and talk to her she walks away because she's saving herself the embarrassment" Megan said with a shrug.

"Hmm I don't know" Tony said rubbing her chin.

"Tony just let me talk to Summer and I promise you can talk to her by the end of this week" Flannery said.

"Okay if you say so" Tony said with a shrug.

"So where is this girl?" Aqua said.

"Oh there she is" Marc said.

They saw a girl with blonde hair with teal streaks and she has pale green eyes. She is wearing a black t-shirt, white crop jacket, blue jean and black wedge sandals.

"Oracle" The twins said. The girl turned her head and slowly made her way to the twins.

"Flannery, Aquanette what a pleasant surprise. How have you been?" Oracle said hugging each of the twins.

"We've been good. These are our friends this is my boyfriend Lee and his brothers and sister Megan, Marc and Tony" Aqua said. "This is our play cousin Oracle. She's been a friend of the family for a very long time"

"Nice to meet you all" Oracle said. "If it's not to much trouble at first period could someone please walk me to the computer lab?"

"I'll do it I have that class first period" Marc said.

"Oh thank you" Oracle said. As Oracle got to know the Clarks Flannery pulled Marc aside.

"Marc can I trouble you for a favor?" Flannery said.

"Sure Flannery what is it?" Marc said.

"See it's Oracle. She's lost about 70% of her sight when we were girls" Flannery said.

"Gosh" Marc said.

"Yea and if it's not to much trouble could you and Megan maybe help her get around some?" Flannery said.

"It's no problem Flannery" Marc said.

"Thanks Marc I owe you one" Flannery said before walking off.

"So Lee" Aqua said as she and Lee walked towards their classes since they in the same direction.

"So Aqua" Lee said.

"My parents have some stuff to do today and they left me stuck home to watch my baby brother do you think that you could come over to my house and I could help you with your work there?" Aqua asked.

"That's okay it's better than my house with all of those people" Lee said.

"Okay then I'll see you later" Aqua said. She gave him a kiss before walking away.

Lee let out a happy sigh. "Yep I'm on of the lucky ones" Lee said before walking towards his classroom.

Megan, Marc and Oracle were sitting in computer class.

"Okay then class let's continue what we were doing yesterday. Megan, Marc please get Oracle caught up" The teacher said.

"Yes sir" Megan said.

"Um excuse me" Oracle said raising her hand.

"Yes Oracle" The teacher said.

"Um may I use my own keyboard please? I can't see the ones on this one" Oracle said squinting her eyes.

"Oh yes go ahead" The teacher said.

"Thank you" Oracle said. She reached into her purse and pulled out a small braille keyboard. She hooked it into the computer and began to type.

"So Oracle where are you from?" Megan asked.

"Well I was born in Portugal but I moved to Barcelona and then I came here" Oracle said.

"Wow the twins have a lot of international friends" Megan said.

"They really do. You guys are like they're only friends from America" Oracle said.

"Wow I feel so special" Megan said.

"Yea. But I think it has something to do with their status" Oracle said.

"Their status?" Marc said.

"Well the twins don't brag about it much but the Tusinko family is like the highest family when it comes to the gods. They're like right under the elder gods" Oracle said.

"Um is that a good place to be?" Marc asked.

"Duh! Your good with the Tusinkos you're golden. That's why they're so rich because the elder god has blessed them with so many great riches" Oracle said. "But be careful because if you cross the Tusinkos you're considered dead forever" Oracle said.

"You mean they'll kill someone?" Megan said as she and Marc's faces paled.

"Oh no! The Tusinkos would never kill someone. They're way to nice for that. You'd just be banished for like ever" Oracle said with a shrug.

"Phew!" Megan said.

"Don't worry you guys are good too the Tusinkos are great friends with mortals" Oracle said.

"Well that explains the twins" Megan said with a shrug.

"So Oracle are you a goddess too?" Marc said.

"Oh yes I am a goddess of light" Oracle said. "The Tusinko has taken care of me and my family for years"

"Wow you and the twins must be really close" Megan said.

"Yes they're like family. They were even nice to get me a job at WOOHP as a computer engineer. Yea Aqua says I owe them one but I'm sure if I get Aqua a pack of bubble gum everything will be fine" Oracle said with a shrug.

"Yea that usually does the trick" Marc said before Oracle let out a small giggle which made Marc smile a little.

After Megan and Marc walked Oracle to her class, they walked to their next classes.

"Marc is it just me or are you totally digging on Oracle?" Megan said.

Marc let out a shrug. "I'm just doing Flannery a favor" Marc said. "Besides she's nice" Marc said.

"Looks like you're finally over Flannery" Megan said.

"Megan please I've been over Flannery" Marc said rolling her eyes.

"Yea I'll believe that" Megan said rolling her eyes.

After school Aqua was getting some things together for her and Lee. She put the baby in his mini crib downstairs.

"Be good" Aqua said pointing at his nose. The baby let out a happy giggle before the doorbell rang. "I'm serious" Aqua said before answering the door.

"Hey Lee" Aqua said giving him a small kiss. "You ready?" Aqua said taking his hand and leading him inside.

"I swear this house gets bigger every time I come here" Lee said looking around.

"Now then let's get started" Aqua said as they sat down on the couch. "What did you need help in? And remember I don't do math" Aqua said making it clear.

"I remember" Lee said with a light chuckle as he reached into his bag. "Well I need some help with science" Lee said.

"If you don't mind me asking why didn't you go to Marc with this stuff?" Aqua asked.

"Nah Marc would just rub it in plus when he explains stuff he makes it so complicated" Lee said with a shrug. "And besides you're much prettier to look at" Lee said wiggling his eyebrows.

Aqua let out a blush and giggle. "Okay lover boy don't forget why you came over here" Aqua said giving him a playful push. "I have to work on my art project but I can still help you" Aqua said.

"Thanks" Lee said.

"I'm going to go get my easel so I can work downstairs" Aqua said. She gave him a small kiss before walking upstairs. When she came back down they both got started on their work. They were both quiet until they heard the baby fussing.

"Aqua I think something's wrong with your brother" Lee said.

"He's just a little attention hog" Aqua said before putting her paint brush down. "I'll get him" Aqua said standing up. She walked over to the mini crib and the baby started jumping up and down slightly. "Okay you little jumping bean" Aqua said before picking him up.

"Does he always do that?" Lee asked as Aqua sat back down with the baby in her lap.

"Sadly yes" Aqua said with a sigh. "I thought I told you to be good" Aqua said before picking up her paintbrush again. "Are you almost finish?"

"Almost I have like 3 more questions left" Lee said tapping the bottom of his pencil against his head.

"C'mon Lee it isn't rocket science" Aqua said as she started to paint again.

"Well it's pretty damn close" Lee said with a sigh.

Aqua let out a groan and rolled her eyes. "Aww man!" Aqua said.

"What happened?" Lee said sitting up.

"Antonio got his hands in my paint and he put his grubby little mits on my picture. I worked really hard on this. I was almost finish too" Aqua said.

Lee looked at Aqua's picture. It was a field full with flowers and a bright blue sky. He saw where the baby messed with the paint.

"It doesn't look all that bad to me" Lee said.

"Really? How so?" Aqua said slightly cocking her head to the side.

"Well this little splotch kinda looks like a sun" Lee said pointing to yellow spot in the corner where the baby had gotten into the paint.

"Oh yea" Aqua said smiling. "Thanks Lee you totally saved my painting" Aqua said before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome now can you check these for me?" Lee said handing her his notebook and his science book.

"Sure" Aqua said putting her paintbrush down again. She looked over his work. "Lee" Aqua said.

"Aww man! I bet the whole page is wrong huh? I'm so stupid! I hate school!" Lee said.

"Lee I hate school too but all of these are right" Aqua said with a smirk.

"What?" Lee said.

"These are all right" Aqua said slowly. "Are you sure you're not actually good at science and you only used this as an excuse to see me?" Aqua said with smirk.

"Even though that sounds like something I would do I totally didn't do that" Lee said.

"Well try again and if you miss some then I will believe you" Aqua said pushing the notebook and book back towards him.

"Fine, fine" Lee said with a sigh.

"It's okay Lee just a few more questions and you will be done" Aqua said before turning back to her painting.

"If you say so" Lee said shaking his head.

After Lee finished his work, he only missed 2 questions this time and Aqua finished her painting the baby started to get tired.

"Look likes the little man's getting tired" Lee said.

"Yea better take him up for a nap" Aqua said. "You wanna come and see his room?" Aqua asked standing up with the baby.

"Sure" Lee said standing up. They walked into the large baby blue baby room. "Wow his room's bigger than the one I have at home"

"You know how my parents' spoil us" Aqua said laying the baby down in his crib. She started up the mobile which started to play soft baby music. "C'mon let's let him sleep" Aqua said taking his hand and leading him out. They walked downstairs just as Kitana was walking through the door.

"Hey Ma you're home earlier than I expected" Aqua said.

"Yes I worked fast to get my errands done. Hello Lee how are you doing?" Kitana asked.

"I'm doing pretty good Mrs. T" Lee said.

"Well that's good. Where's your brother?" Kitana asked.

"He's asleep upstairs" Aqua said.

"Good well you two are free to go and try to bring her back by dinner Lee" Kitana said.

"Yea ma'am" Lee said.

"C'mon Lee" Aqua said as they started to walk out the door. "Bye mom" Aqua said before they walked out.

They climbed into Lee's car and backed out of the driveway.

"So where do you want to go? And I won't back to the beach. I still haven't washed the smell of salt water out of my hair" Lee said running his fingers through his hair.

"I like the smell of salt water through my hair but if you don't want to go then I guess we can go somewhere else. Let's go to the park" Aqua said.

"Okay then we can do that" Lee said with a shrug.

They walked through the park hand in hand. Aqua eating a pretzel, Lee enjoying the scenery and the time with his girlfriend.

"So Aquanette" Lee said.

"Hmm?" Aqua said with her mouthful of pretzel.

"Sit down right quick" Lee said gently pushing her on to a park bench.

"What is it Lee?" Aqua said with her mouth still full.

"Well I was thinking" Lee said sitting down next to her.

"About what?" Aqua said taking another bite of her pretzel.

"Well since I don't get to see you on your birthday I'd thought I get you something. You know a late birthday present" Lee said.

"But you always call me in Spain and wish me a happy birthday. I don't need a present" Aqua said.

"But you deserve it. Here I hope you like it" Lee said handing her a little blue box.

"Oh thank you" Aqua said taking it with the hand that wasn't holding the pretzel. She opened the box revealing a silver chain necklace with a a black crescent charm and a silver star charm. "Oh my gosh" Aqua said looking at it. "This is beautiful Lee" Aqua said.

"Just a little something I looked into to" Lee said with a blush.

"Thank you" Aqua said before giving him a kiss. "You didn't have to do that but I'm glad you did" Aqua said once she broke away.

"You're welcome" Lee said leaning in and kissing her again.

Later that night Aqua was asleep in her bed when her bed suddenly started to jerk.

"Hmm?" Aqua said sitting up. "What the heck?" Aqua said looking around for some kind of answer. Her bed leaned forward and sent her into a WOOHP tunnel. Aqua screamed as she slid down the tunnel. "I am going to kill Jerry once I see him!" Aqua said before she landed on the couch between Megan and Flannery.

"Jerry what's the deal?" Megan asked before letting out a yawn.

"Yea I'm suppose to be doing this little thing called sleeping right now" Lee said.

"It's kinda important" Flannery said.

"I'm sorry Spiez but this was absolutely mandatory" Jerry said.

They looked up and saw a name on Jerry's screen.

"Aquanette Wynter Maria Hope Tusinko?" Tony said reading the screen.

"Hey! That's me!" Aqua said pointing to her name.

"Yes Aquanette I was just finishing up the research on that blood sample you sent me. It turns out all of the blood in that girl's body came from your left shoulder" Jerry said.

"I knew I wasn't going crazy!" Aqua said slamming fist against the arm of the chair making it jump lightly. "That chick is so getting the Lunar smack down the next time I see her!" Aqua said.

"Aquanette please calm down. Now back to your mission" Jerry said.

As Jerry started talking Aqua was going in and out of it. She looked up and saw Jerry's skylight. Since Jerry's office was at the top his office was the one with the sky light. There was a full moon tonight and Aqua was instantly hypnotized her from the moment she looked at it. Her eyes grew blank as she stared at the moon her mouth slightly ajar.

"Okay then off you go" Jerry said before noticing Aquanette. "Aquanette" Jerry said. Aqua didn't even flinch.

"Hello earth to Aqua?" Megan said waving her hand in front of Aqua's face.

"Aqua say something" Flannery said shaking her sister.

"Flannery what's wrong with her?" Marc asked.

"I don't know Marc I've never seen her like this. Aqua can you hear me?" Flannery said shaking her again.

Aqua stood up and walked out of Jerry's office.

"What has gotten into that girl?" Tony said.

"She appears to be hypnotized. Change in plans Tony, Marc I want you to follow Aquanette make sure she's not getting herself in to trouble.

"Knowing Aqua we might be too late" Tony said with a shrug.

"Jerry I want to go after Aquanette" Flannery said.

"I'm sorry Flannery but because you spiez are heading to Barcelona you know the area better than the rest of them" Jerry said.

"He's right Flannery" Megan said.

"Fine Marc, Tony try to lead my sister to Barcelona I'll try and deal with her there" Flannery said seriously.

"You got it Flannery" Marc said before he and Tony ran out. "According to her MPCom Aqua's on a the ground level" Marc said as he and Tony ran into the elevator. They reached the ground level and saw a girl with black hair with white streaks and was wearing a black off the shoulder tea gown and was carrying a black staff with a white crescent on top

"Hey!" Tony said running up to her. "Have you seen Agent Aqua Tusinko? She's acting all crazy"

"That's Aquanette Tusinko to you. You irritating little monkey" The girl said. The girl turned around and it was Aqua. Her right eye was silver and her left eye was black the pupil in that eye was light grey with what appeared to be a white crescent around it.

"Aqua?" Marc said confused.

"Monkey?" Tony said offended.

"Aquanette Wynter Maria Hope Tusinko 2nd daughter of Baron and Baroness Tusinko. Goddess of the moon to Zeus' almighty army. I will be treated respect!" Aqua said. "Now please you're getting to in my way" Aqua said before turning around.

"Where are you going?" Marc said as he and Tony followed her.

"To the motherland. Someone has the audacity to try to replicate the goddess of the moon. Well as the real goddess of the moon I will not stand for it! I'm going to find this duplicate and sentence her to 100 years of banishment!" Aqua said lifting her staff into the air.

"Replicate?" Tony said confused that Aqua would use that word.

Aqua let out a loud frustrated yell. "You mortals are frustrating! I refuse to be frustrated! You're distracting me from my mission!" Aqua said before storming out. They ran outside and saw a black horse and buggy outside.

"Where the heck did that come from?" Tony said.

"Where to m'lady?" The man up front said.

"To the motherland and make haste!" Aqua said before the buggy took off.

"Where is this motherland? Or is Aqua just talking crazy again?" Tony said

"No Tony the twins are from Spain so that's probably what she means" Marc said. "We just have to get to Barcelona" Marc said.

"And fast Flannery will kill us if we lose Aqua" Tony said before his MPCom started pinging. "Uh oh" Tony said before pulling out his MPCom.

"Hey Tone it's Flannery did you guys find my sister yet?" Flannery asked.

"Well yes and no" Tony said rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes and no? What do mean yes and no?" Flannery said starting to get irritated.

"Well we found her and then she called me an irritating little monkey and then she said something about going to the motherland to find the duplicate and then sentence her to a 100 years of banishment" Tony said with a shrug.

"How odd Aqua never gets into the politics of the royal counsel she says they bore the snot of her or something like that. Anyway she's obviously talking about Marina so Lee, Megan and I will keep an eye out for her you look after Aquanette. Flannery over and out" Flannery said giving a small a salute before signing out.

"Easier said than done" Marc said. "Let's go before I lose the signal on her MPCom" Marc said before he and Tony activated the boots flying after Aqua.


	3. Chapter 3

Lee, Megan and Flannery were flying through the nighttime skies of Barcelona.

"Wow you were right Flannery Barcelona looks great" Megan said looking at all of the night time lights.

"No time for sight seeing Megan we've got to look for Aquanette" Flannery said as she piloted the jet.

"So Flannery do you actually think you can find her?" Lee asked.

"See Lee mortal twins have twin telepathy meaning they think they know where the other is but they're not completely right but with us elemental goddess twins it's like ten times more powerful" Flannery said.

"So basically it's like you have a GPS in your head" Megan said.

"Basically" Flannery said with a shrug. "I got her" Flannery said as if a light blub went off.

"Where is she?" Lee asked.

"She's heading to the holy temple" Flannery said. "She's about 2 miles away if we can lead Marina away from the holy temple then maybe we can cause a little less damage" Flannery said. They landed on top of a building that looked much like a large church. They jumped down from the ceiling and saw all of the monks bowed down to the person they thought was Aquanette. "Stop!" Flannery yelled.

The monks looked up and let out happy gasp.

"The goddesses of the sun and moon back in our little temple" The head monk said.

"Little? Is he serious?" Lee said looking around.

"Do not worship this girl she is an imposter!" Flannery said. "Get up" The monks quickly did what they were told.

"Yea the real goddess of the moon is on her way over here now" Megan said.

"Flannery you always ruin everything!" Marina said storming over here.

"You see Cammy did make you wrong because Aquanette's not very good at using her words. She let's her actions speak so you and me go right now cause you are nowhere near Aquanette" Flannery said getting in a fighting stance.

"FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT AQUANETTE. SHE IS THE SCUM OF THE EARTH AND DOESN'T DESERVE MY TIME!" Marina said.

This made Flannery even angrier. "HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT AQUANETTE LIKE THAT!" Flannery said with her eyes glowing orange. "Lee Megan watch out for Aquanette she's getting closer" Flannery said pointing to the door.

"You got it Flannery" Megan said. They outside just as Aqua's buggy arrived at the temple.

"Out of my way mortals! There is an imposter in there" Aqua said storming towards the door.

"Wow Aqua you look amazing in that dress" Lee said going to lover boy mode again.

"Lee no time for love sick mode you've got to stop her" Megan said.

"Why me?" Lee said.

"Because she's your girlfriend. Now go!" Megan said pushing Lee towards Aqua stopping her in her tracks.

"Oh hey Aqua" Lee said.

"Please move I have something I need to attend to" Aqua said trying to move but Lee stopped in front of her.

"Wait Aqua" Lee said.

"What? I have something to do!" Aqua said whining. She was slightly coming back.

"Just listen to me" Lee said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Okay please hurry because I have something to do!" Aqua said folding her arms across her chest.

"Fine" Lee said with a shrug. He placed his hand on her lower back and pulled her close causing her to blush a little.

"Do we know each other mortal?" Aqua said cocking her her head to the side slightly.

"Aquanette it's us. Lee and Megan Clark we go to school together" Megan said. "You copy my English homework almost every day?" Megan said.

"And I'm your boyfriend" Lee said.

"You are?" Aqua said looking at him.

"Yes we've been dating for three years I kissed you under the crescent moon and you keep telling me how it's your favorite phase of the moon. You like scary movies and watching people fight and food! You love food. You wear your hair up even though you look much better with it down. And every year when you go on vacation you send me a warrior bracelet from Barcelona for good work when I play sports" Lee said. He took off his right glove to reveal the brown beaded that Aqua recently sent him. "C'mon Aquanette I don't know what's going on with you right now but you've got to snap out of it." Lee said slightly shaking her shoulders. Then a loud explosion was heard they looked up and saw Marina being pulled into a Black Mantis ship.

"That's the imposter!" Aqua said breaking out of Lee's grasp only for him to grab onto her waist.

"We'll meet again twins and next time you won't be so lucky!" Marina said before being pulled inside and taking off.

Flannery stumbled out of church and looked up at the jet taking off.

"Yea you'd better run!" Flannery said shaking her hand.

"Flannery what happened?" Megan asked.

"Whatever Cammy did she somehow made Marina stronger. She somehow has all of Aqua's fighting moves. Luckily because I'm Aqua's sparing partner I knew most of them but still" Flannery said with a shrug. "And where is Tony and Marc?" Flannery said putting her hands on her hips.

"We're here!" They heard Tony's voice say they saw Tony and Marc run up.

"Tony, Marc what happened?" Flannery said sternly.

"I'm sorry who knew horse drawn carriages went so fast?" Tony said with a shrug.

"That and Tony forgot to charge up the rockets on our boots again" Marc said.

"Tony!" Megan said.

"What it's not my fault I was doing my homework?" Tony said with a shrug.

"I'll believe that Tony when pigs fly" Flannery said. She pressed a button on her sleeve to check the time. "Let's see 5:37 A.M.? The sun should be coming soon" Flannery said before looking around for the sun's glow. "There" Flannery said pointing the sun that peaked over some of the buildings.

"Huh?" Aqua said looking at it. Her hair and eyes changed back to normal and she hung her head down.

"Aqua say something" Lee said shaking her head slightly. All he got back were light snores.

"No" Flannery said. She walked up to her sister and gently picked her head up. "She's asleep" Flannery said dropping her head.

"WHAT? After all of this hell she put us through she just sleeps it off?" Tony said.

"Tony calm down she's just tried. This form whatever it is must have taken a lot of her energy. I'll talk to Grandma and Grandpa and do some research" Flannery said stroking her sister's hair. "We don't have school tomorrow so it'll give me to talk to the Ancienta agents" Flannery said.

The next morning Flannery invited the Clarks over so they could check on Aquanette. Well mainly Lee. They walked into Aqua's room where she was lying on her bed. Wearing a grey shirt , blue short shorts, and grey tube socks.

"She's been like this since I bought her home last night. She hasn't moved at all" Flannery said.

"That kind of doesn't surprise me. She does the same thing when we're in class" Megan said with a shrug.

They started to hear little noises and they looked down and saw Aquanette starting to move around. She turned to her side before opening her eyes.

"Yo what's everyone doing in my room?" Aqua said tiredly. She picked up her bubble clock and squinted her eyes. "It's 10 o'clock in the morning" Aqua said before throwing it against the wall Tony and Marc dodging it just in time.

"Yo chick chill!" Tony said.

Aqua let out a sigh as she threw the covers off of herself and stood up. "So why are you guys in my room?" Aqua said as she walked towards her full length mirror.

"Well we just wanted to make sure that you're okay after what happened last night" Lee said.

"What happened last night?" Aqua asked.

"...You're kidding right?" Marc asked.

"...No" Aqua said shaking her head. She picked up her hair brush and started to brush her hair.

"Aquanette this is serious" Megan said.

"I'm being serious" Aqua said still brushing her hair.

"Wait a minute. Aqua what do you remember?" Flannery asked.

"Well we were WOOHPed and then Jerry started talking about something then it gets a little fuzzy then I heard Lee's voice for some odd reason" Aqua said starting to put her hair in a ponytail. "They were very sweet things but still weird that his voice came up from no where then I fell asleep I woke up around 2 o'clock found out I was in my room and then went back to sleep" Aqua said with a shrug.

Tony started to look around her room when he saw the Black Staff that she was carrying from last night leaning against a corner. "Aqua what about this thing?" Tony said picking up her staff.

"Tone! Don't touch that!" Aqua said snatching it from him. "This is my Lunar Staff the higher gods gave it to me when I mastered all of my elements. It's an all powerful weapon and should be treated as such" Aqua said gently leaning it against the wall.

"But you were carrying it last night!" Marc said.

"Oh no this thing does not leave the wall unless it is an absolute emergency like the world is splitting in two" Aqua said. "Did you all just bump your heads or something because I have no idea what you're talking about"

"Let's just leave her alone guys she doesn't know what we're talking about" Flannery said.

"Thank you" Aqua said. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go make some breakfast you are all welcome to join me" Aqua said before walking out.

"Don't have to tell me twice" Tony said before he and Marc walked out.

"Flannery you aren't going to just let this go are you?" Megan said.

"Of course not. After all of the research I did last night I found nothing. I'll have to request a meeting with the elder gods" Flannery said.

"The elder gods?" Lee said.

"Yes they're ranked right above me and Aqua. They're like the court system of the of God's society and the most intelligent they know everything there is to know. I'll just have to talk to them later. They'll tell me everything" Flannery said.

"What makes you say that?" Megan said.

"Megan please Aqua and I are the strongest fighters the elder gods have. They have to keep me and Aqua close to make sure we're defending the earth and all. They have to give us what we want. Now I don't like that way but that's the way the elder gods work" Flannery said with a shrug. "Now let's just go get something to eat" Flannery said.

Later that afternoon Flannery and Megan went down to Siber Smoothie for Megan's blind date that Flannery had set her up with. After a quick shopping trip they got Megan an outfit for her date. A white mid with pink polka dot with sleeve that stop at the elbows, a blue jean skirt that stopped mid thigh and white flip flops with a slight wedge.

"Flannery are you sure about this? I've never really gone on a blind date before" Megan said.

"Megan you know I'm an expert when it comes to love and besides I picked an excellent god for you. Tall, blonde, handsome, sporty, friendly, and very cute" Flannery said.

"If you say so" Megan said.

Flannery pulled out her phone as she had gotten a text message. "There Roy's here. He and Alexander's riding with him. Now just be yourself and relax. It's just a boy" Flannery said before walking to sit down at the bar.

"Easy for you to say" Megan said sitting down at one of the tables near the window. Then two boys walked in. One with spiky dark red hair and dark red eyes which was Roy, Flannery's boyfriend and the other with a blond faux hawk type hair style with blue streaks in it and blue eyes. "Wow Flannery was right he is handsome" Megan said looking at the blond

"Hi you must Megan" The blond said.

"Yes and you must be Alejandro" Megan said.

"Yea call me Alexander or just Alex for short" Alex said.

"Oh okay Alex" Megan said testing his name out. She liked it.

"Can I sit down?" Alex asked.

"Oh yes please" Megan said.

"Thanks" Alex said sitting down across from her. "So Megan tell me about yourself?"

"There's not much to tell. I'm second oldest I have three brothers, I'm in the tenth grade and I've lived here all of my life. So what about you?" Megan said starting to get into the conversation.

"Well I just moved here" Alex said.

"Oh from where?" Megan said.

"Italy. I'm a military brat my dad's not in the military anymore so we took the chance and moved here" Alex said. "So can I get you something to drink? A smoothie maybe?"

"Sure uh strawberry banana please" Megan said.

"You got it" Alex said before standing up.

"Okay Megan you can do this like Flannery said he's just a boy a very, very cute boy but just a boy" Megan said talking quietly to herself. "I can do this"

"Here you are Megan" Alex said placing a cup in front of her.

"Thanks Alex" Megan said before taking a sip. "So Alex are you going to be going to Southdale?"

"Yea actually this hopefully our last move so I'm just trying to make the best of it" Alex said with a shrug.

"What grade are you going to?" Megan asked.

"I'm going to be a junior I hope you don't mind older guys" Alex said with a smirk.

"No you're not that much older than me" Megan said while giggling from Alex's joke.

Later that afternoon Megan had to go home but they set a date for later that week. She walked into her house and flopped gracefully on to the couch. Her brothers watching in confusion

"Hey Megan what's going on with you?" Tony said.

"I'm just happy I met the most perfect boy ever today" Megan said while sighing

"C'mon Megan no one's perfect" Marc said.

"Marc you don't understand this boy was _perfect. _He was sweet, charming, we talked forever, he paid for our lunch and this weekend he's taking me to the beach for a surfing lesson" Megan said.

"Megan who is this guy anyway?" Lee asked.

"His name is Alejandro Rey but he likes to be called Alexander or Alex. It makes easier for people to understand him. Flannery introduce us and he's a god of water" Megan said before letting out another sigh.

"Now this is no fair! Lee's got a goddess and now Megan's getting a god when my goddess won't even talk to me" Tony said folding his arms across his chest.

"Don't worry Tony me and Flan are getting around to it" Megan said.

"Whatever" Tony said rolling his eyes.

That Monday morning the twins were looking at themselves in the mirror that were on their lockers.

"So what's going on with you?" Aqua asked.

"I don't know Aqua I can't shake this feeling of just absolute terror" Flannery said.

"Maybe it's just your clairvoyance acting up" Aqua said with a shrug.

"I don't know just it's just this weird feeling" Flannery said. "Like something bad is going to happen to you and me" Flannery said.

"You're just being weird" Aqua said.

"Maybe" Flannery said shaking her head.

"Hey twins!" They heard Tony say.

"Hey Clarks" The twins said as the Clarks walked up to him.

Crimson and Marina were watching the whole thing from their lockers.

"Ugh! I can't stand them!" Marina said. "I've tried everything!"

"That's because you've been using brute force you've just got to use a little brain power sis" Crimson said.

"Say what?" Marina said resting one of her hands on her hips.

"Just a little hypnosis Rina" Crimson said holding up a watch with a swirly center. "We hypnotize Flannery and Aquanette and turn them against each other. We make sure that when they get to WOOHP they attack each other. They're either going to destroy WOOHP or the man in charge is going to kick them out and erase their memories of WOOHP it's the perfect plan" Crimson said.

"Oh I get it! That is a great plan" Marina said.

"Now when you get Aquanette alone use this on her" Crimson said handing her a watch.

"Got it" Marina said.

"Now I'm going to go get Flannery" Crimson said as she watched Flannery walk into the bathroom.

"And I'll go get Aquanette" Marina said watching Aqua at her locker.

"Good now get to it" Crimson said before they split up.

Crimson walked into the bathroom where Flannery was finishing up on her make up.

"Hey Flannery?" Crimson said.

Flannery turned around. "What is Crimson?" Flannery said. Even though they were enemies they would be civil in a public place.

"It's nothing I just want you to look into this" Crimson said holding up the watch.

"What?" Flannery mumbled before fully giving in. "What is you bidding master?" Flannery said in a monotone type voice.

"That's a good girl. Now when you and your sister Aquanette are at WOOHP and you two lock eyes I want you to attack her and fight her until she dies" Crimson said. "Kill her. You're the only who can so do it right."

"Yes master" Flannery said. Crimson closed the watch and Flannery snapped back to reality. "What did you want Crimson?"

"Oh you know what I forgot. That's a nice lipstick color though" Crimson said.

"Oh thank you" Flannery said before walking out.

"Marina you get all that?" Crimson said pressing her finger to her earpiece.

"Loud and clear Crimson now it's my turn" Marina said as she watched Aqua walk into the locker rooms. "I'm going in" Marina said. She followed Aqua into the locker room.

"What do you want Marina because I'm not afraid to give you the smack down right here right now" Aqua said once she turned around.

"No, no. I don't want violence Aquanette I just want to show you something" Marina said holding up the spinning watch.

"What?" Aqua said becoming hypnotized. "What do you wish of me master?"

"Now listen because I'm going to say this only once. When you and your sister Flannery are at WOOHP and you two lock eyes I want you to attack her and fight her until she's no more" Marina said copying her sister. "Kill her. You're the only who can so don't mess it up" Marina said.

"I will not fail Master" Aqua said bowing to her.

"Good" Marina said before closing the watch and putting it away.

Aqua shook her head rapidly. "What is it Marina?"

"Wow I forgot what I was going to say" Marina said with a shrug.

"Fine whatever" Aqua said before walking out.

"Crimson the plan is set" Marina said into her earpiece.

"Good work Rina" Crimson said.

Later at lunch the kids were WOOHPed into Jerry's office. The twins at opposite ends of the twins at opposite ends of the couch.

"Afternoon Spiez it looks like one of your old enemies is causing trouble" Jerry said.

"Well whoever it is we can handle it Jer" Aqua said slamming her fist and the palm of her hand together. "Just got to throw in a little twinly power right Flan" Aqua said looking over to her sister.

Flannery let out a giggle for giving Aqua a thumbs up. "You got it Aq" Flannery said looking at her sister. They were silent as they looked at each other.

"Girls is something wrong?" Jerry said.

"Oh there's something wrong and it's sitting at the end of the couch!" Aqua said pointing to Flannery.

"Aquanette is just jealous because I am the prettier twin and people like me better than they like her" Flannery said with a hair flip.

"What's gotten into you two?" Marc asked.

"Nothing's gotten into me Aqua's just mad because I'm better fight, I've always been the better fight and I will continue to be the better fighter" Flannery said smugly.

"You care to prove it?" Aqua said standing up. She pulled out a miniature version of her Lunar staff. She pressed a button which extended the staff.

"You bet I am" Flannery said standing up. She pulled out two red fans and opened it and four blades flipped out.

"Now girls let's not get hasty!" Jerry said.

"Yea we can talk to this out can't we?" Lee said.

"Nope" Aqua said before Flannery rushed her and pinned her to the floor.

"See I'll always top you Aquanette I am the oldest after all" Flannery said before closing the fan with the blades sticking out.

"Oh yea?" Aqua said. She grabbed Flannery's shoulder and bit down hard, drawing blood.

"Ah!" Flannery said before grabbing her shoulder. Aqua kicked Flannery off her sending her into the back wall.

"For someone who has everyone thinking they're smart you are really dumb Flannery" Aqua said pointing her staff at Flannery.

"Ha! You're one to talk!" Flannery said.

"Girls please! What has gotten into you?" Jerry said.

"She's gotten into me and now she has to go!" Aqua said.

"For once I agree!" Flannery said.

"But you guys love each other" Lee said.

"Yea what happened to twinly power?" Tony asked.

"No more twinly power! I will destroy Flannery so I will be top goddess!" Aqua said. "Crescent blade!" Aqua said shooting a blade from her Lunar Staff which Flannery dodged.

"No I will destroy you Aquanette make me top goddess! Sun Flare ball!" Flannery said shooting a sun flare ball at Aqua but she dodged it.

"You wanna take this outside?" Aqua said as the twins got in one another face.

"Gladly but I'll beat you there" Flannery said before the twins raced out of the door.

"Man this is getting weird and not that normal twin weird" Megan said.

"That look in their eyes that was the same blankness Aquanette had when she hypnotized by the moon" Jerry said.

"So you think the twins have been hypnotized into fighting each other?" Marc said.

"Exactly" Jerry said.

"And I think I have an idea on who did it too" Lee said. "It was probably Crimson and Marina they're after the twins" Lee said.

"Yes that does seem to make sense" Jerry said. "You'll mission will have to wait I'll send someone else on it for now you'll have to find the twins and make sure they're not doing any damage" Jerry said. "Here take the see no evil contact lenses and you need to get them into their eyes" Jerry said tossing a pair to Lee and Marc.

"Jerry can't we get a little more back up? I mean we are mortals dealing with two of the strongest people in the universe" Megan said.

"I see what you are saying" Jerry said before pressing a button. They heard screaming before Summer landed on the couch.

"Oh hello Jerry this was unexpected" Summer said pushing her orange hair behind her hair.

"Summer you remember the Clarks?" Jerry said.

Summer looked down the couch until she saw Tony and she let out a blush. "Uh yea hi" Summer said blushing.

"I'll cut to the chase the twins are under some form of hypnosis forcing them to fight each other" Jerry said.

"Ah I see" Summer said. She picked up her green purse and pulled out a vile of green liquid. "My new toxin might work"

"Toxin?" Lee said.

"It won't hurt the twins will it?" Megan said.

"Oh no Megan. My toxins aren't meant to do harm despite the the name. No all I have to do is drink this and then when I get close to the twins I'll release the toxin in a flower that will become a vapor which the twins will inhale knocking them out" Summer with a shrug.

"That's perfect Summer" Megan said.

"Now off you go" Jerry said before pressing a button sucking them into a jet.


	4. Chapter 4

Summer and Spiez were in a WOOHP helicopter all in their spy suits Summer's a green version of the spy suit. They were circling the city with Lee and Summer at the controls.

"Okay let's see if we can find the twins" Summer said pulling out her green MPCom. "Yes I got em. They're about two miles east of here" Summer said looking at the white and black dots which represented the twins. "Marc take the controls I'm going to look for the twins" Summer said standing up so Marc could sit down. She walked over to the door and saw the twins fighting each other on a roof top building.

"Flannery, Aquanette!" Megan shouted down to them. "You're under mind control so stop acting stupid!" Megan shouted to them from over the roar of the helicopter.

"Megan shut up!" The twins shouted up to her before continuing their brawl.

"Megan you didn't actually think that was going work did you?" Tony said rolling his eyes.

"Well I was hoping" Megan said with a shrug.

"Lee, Marc bring us down" Summer said.

"You got it Summer" Lee said giving her a thumbs up. They landed the helicopter on the building and ran out.

"Say Uncle Aquanette!" Flannery shouted.

"In your dreams Flannery!" Aqua shouted back with her staff pointed at her. "Water!" Aqua said shooting a large gush of water at Flannery.

Flannery reacted quickly and stuck her hand out. "Fire!" Flannery said shooting a fire blast at her. The beams hit each other creating steam.

"Because their elements are opposite they're just going to cancel each other out they're going to get nowhere" Marc said with a shrug.

"You know what Aqua? Marc is right we're not going to get anywhere trying to use our elements on each other so why don't we do this the normal way?" Flannery said as the twins started to circle each other.

"You mean hand to hand?" Aqua said confused.

"Yes idiot you are as slow as I thought" Flannery said folding her arms across her chest and sticking her nose in the air.

Aqua clenched her fist before running over to her sister. She cocked her fist back and let Flannery have it knocking her it the ground. Flannery staggered back with her mouth dripping with blood.

"Thanks a lot Marc" Tony squinted his eyes at his brother.

"Me and my big mouth" Marc said shaking his head.

"No time for that the twins are on the move" Summer said pulling out her MPCom. "As long as long we get the twins on the ground I can use my nature powers and release the toxin" Summer said tracking the twins. "Let's go" Summer said activating her jet boots and following the twins the Clarks close by.

"Man the twins are fast" Megan said pulling out her MPCom.

"That doesn't surprise me" Summer said with a shrug. "Now then the twins are a few blocks ahead of us"

"Good. Summer since you know the twins so well do you maybe have a plan?" Tony asked.

"I think so" Summer said. She looked around and saw the twins racing towards something. "Okay then Megan, Marc I'm going to need you to fly in front of the twins. Even though they're under this hypnosis them being Tusinkos they won't hurt you" Summer said.

"I hope you're right" Megan said biting her bottom lip a little. "Let's go Marc" Megan said before they zoomed off.

"What about us Summer?" Tony said moving next to her.

"Uh well" Summer said blushing. "Oh yea! You, I and Lee are going to be behind the twins so they don't try to run in the other direction when Megan and Marc try to cut them off" Summer said.

"Good plan Summer!" Tony exclaimed happily.

"Uh thank you Tony" Summer said blushing more.

The twins were fighting it out on the streets. Badly bruised and bloodied but they were at each others throat.

"You'll never win Aquanette! Why don't you just give up now?" Flannery said before grabbing Aqua's arm and breaking it over her shoulder.

"Ah!" Aqua exclaimed in pain. "You broke my punching arm" Aqua glared at her sister. "You damn well that I'm a puncher and yet you break my punching arm"

"Hurts don't it?" Flannery said with an evil smirk.

"I don't know lady legs" Aqua said before throwing a dagger at Flannery's right leg and she screamed in pain as she fell to the ground. "Did that hurt?"

Flannery sat up with an evil look on her face. "I can still destroy you before my leg gives out Aqua" Flannery said before sitting up.

"Guys!" Megan said as she and Marc landed on the ground. "You need to stop this"

"Megan, Marc get out of here I don't want you to be here when I knock all of Flannery's teeth out" Aqua said.

"Yea and I don't want to be here when I break Aqua's other arm!" Flannery said standing slowly standing up. She pulled out the dagger and threw it to the ground.

"We're not leaving! You guys need to stop!" Marc said folding his arms across his chest.

"Fine!" Flannery yelled.

"We'll just take our business else where" Aqua said as the twins turned around to face Lee, Tony, and Summer blocking them off. "What the heck are you guys doing?" Aqua said putting her hands on her hips.

"You guys have to stop fighting you're under a spell" Summer pleaded to them.

"A spell? Summer please we are not so easily fooled" Flannery said putting her hands on her hips.

"Not be mean I mean I admire you guys and all but you kinda are" Summer said slightly nodding her head. She pulled out her toxin and drank it. "Now then stay still" Summer said clapping her hands together and placing them on the ground.

"Ah!" The twins yelped as the vines wrapped around them.

"Summer what is the meaning of this?" Flannery struggled to get out of the binds.

"I'm sorry girls but this is for your own good" Summer said. She closed her eyes and big white flowers appeared in front of the twins.

"Hmm?" The twins said confused as the flower started to spray the green vapor in their faces. The twins quickly breathed in the vapor which quickly knocked them out.

"Good work Summer your plan worked!" Lee said patting her on the back before walking over to look at Aqua. "Man it looks like they're pretty beat up" Lee said gently picking up Aqua.

"It's lucky we got here when we did or they would have done a lot more damage to each other" Megan as she and Marc lifted Flannery's arms on to their shoulders.

"You got that right let's load them into the helicopter and take them to the WOOHP hospital" Marc as they started to walk back.

"Hey Summer?" Tony said moving to walk next her.

"Uh yes Tony?" Summer said blushing again.

"I just wanted to say thanks for the mission you were a big help" Tony said with a reassuring smile.

"Oh thank Tony I was just doing what I thought was right" Summer said with a shrug. She climbed into the helicopter leaving Tony outside for a moment.

"At least I'm making some progress" Tony said to himself before climbing in.

Later that afternoon Aqua woke up in the WOOHP hospital ward she tried to sit up but failed. She looked around and saw Lee resting in the corner.

"Lee" Aqua said slowly sitting up.

"Hmm?" Lee said opening up his eyes slowly. "Aqua you're awake" Lee said standing up and walking over to her.

"What happened and why am I so sore?" Aqua asked as Lee kissed her forehead.

"You and Flannery got into a fight" Lee said.

"Lee I know Flannery and I butt heads sometimes but I couldn't fight her we're too evenly match it wouldn't make any sense" Aqua said with a shrug.

"It's true Aquanette. She broke your punching arm" Lee said looking at Aqua's blue cast.

"No! This can't be! I would have remembered!" Aqua said frantically.

"You both we hypnotized by who we believe is Crimson and Marina" Lee said. "But you don't have to worry about that anymore. Jerry put the see no evil contact lenses in you and Flannery's eyes so no more hypnotizing" Lee said.

"Ugh!" Aqua groaned before laying back on the bed. "I hate hospitals they're so icky" Aqua said folding her arms across her chest.

"I know but being who you are the Ancienta agents say you're going to heal nicely" Lee said.

"How long?" Aqua said sitting up. "Ow" Aqua said grabbing her side. "I sat up to fast" Aqua said with a pout.

"It'll be about 4 days" Lee said with a shrug.

"No punching arm for 4 days? I can't do it Lee! I just can't!" Aqua said grabbing Lee's shirt and shaking him.

"Aquanette calm down" Lee said gently pushing her back down. "It's going to be okay just rest up here for a few days and then you'll be up and ready"

Aqua just folded her arms across her chest and let out a pout. "I don't like hospital"

"I know just wait a few Aquanette" Lee said before kissing her forehead. "I have to go home now but I'll come and see you tomorrow" Lee said walking towards the door.

"Lee" Aqua whined. Lee turned around to face Aqua who was sitting up. "You're forgetting something" Aqua said tapping her finger against her lips.

Lee let out a smirk before walking over to. "How could I forget?" Lee said as he leaned until he was face to face with her. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Maybe..." Aqua said playfully. Lee pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

"Lee c'mon" Tony said as he, Megan and Marc walked in. "Aww man they're making out" Tony said holding up his arms in disgust.

"C'mon Lover boy mom's going to kill us if we're late" Megan said while pulling on his shirt pulling him away from Aqua.

"Megan!" Lee exclaimed as he tried to get to his girlfriend.

"We have to get home you can make out with your girlfriend better. Get well soon Aquanette" Megan said before they walked out.

"Bye" Aqua said with a shrug as she waved her hand.

The next week the Clark were setting up dinner for their parents and their Aunt Trudy who decided to come in for a surprise visit.

"Man I can't believe Aunt Trudy just popping out of nowhere" Tony said placing a plate down.

"I know to bad she's still a super snoop" Megan said shaking her head. Then the doorbell rang.

"I got it" Lee said. He opened up the door to reveal the twins. Flannery was dressed in a white halter top, a white mini skirt, and black flip flops her long hair in a bun. Aqua was wearing a black halter tops, black mini shorts, and white flip flops.

"Twins?" Lee said confused.

"Hey" The twins said with a small wave.

"What're you guys doing here? We haven't seen you guys in days" Lee said as he moved aside to let the twins in.

"That's because after we were discharged from the hospital our Daddy took us on a trip to make us feel better" Flannery said.

"Where'd you go?" Lee asked.

"New Orleans it's one of our most favorite places in the world" Aqua said as the three walked into the kitchen.

"Hey twins!" Tony said.

"Hi" The twins said again.

"Do you guys always do that?" Marc asked.

The twins looked at each other before looking back at them. "Yea pretty much comes with the territory" The twins said with a shrug.

"But we bought presents" Aqua said reaching into her black purse.

"Very important presents" Flannery added with a nod of her head.

"Really?" Megan said.

"Yes voodoo protection bracelets" Aqua said pulling out 4 beaded bracelets. A red one, a blue one, a pink one, and a yellow one. "They'll protect your head and dreams from evil spirits you'll be invisible to them"

"Gee Aqua I don't know what to say?" Tony said confused as he picked up the yellow bracelet.

"You may think it's weird now but you'll thank me later" Aqua said folding her arms across her chest.

"So what we came here for. Megan did I let you borrow my leather jacket when you went on your date?" Flannery asked.

"Flannery please being the environmentalist that I am I would never be caught dead in cow's skin" Megan said proudly.

"It was a faux leather jacket Megan. I don't wear that stuff either" Flannery said.

"Oh then maybe you did let me borrow it" Megan said with her finger against her bottom lip.

"Oh my who do we have here?" The heard a voice say.

The twins turned around and saw Aunt Trudy walk downstairs with Karen and Cal.

"Ah! El Diablo!" Aqua exclaimed.

"Aquanette" Flannery scolded.

"C'mon Flannery look at her hair looks like it's getting ready to burst into flames!" Aqua exclaimed only to earn a stomp in the foot from Flannery. "Ah!" Aqua said grabbing her foot.

"You'll have to excuse her overactive imagination" Flannery said quickly covering for her sister.

"Overactive imagination my a-" Aqua started but Flannery cut her off with a stomp to the foot. "Ow!" Aqua said grabbing her foot.

"Trudy these are friends of the kids. This is Flannery and Aquanette Tusinko" Karen introduced.

"Nice to meet you" Flannery said as she gave a small bow.

"Oh what wonderfully odd names!" Trudy exclaimed.

"Wonderfully odd?" Flannery said offended.

"Just let it go Flan" Megan whispered.

"So are you girls going to stay for dinner?" Karen asked.

"Oh no Mrs. C we couldn't appose this...lovely family arrangement" Flannery said trying to find the words.

"Oh nonsense the more the merrier right Karen?" Trudy said.

"That's right we'll just have Lee drive you home later" Karen said.

Flannery let out a sigh. She really didn't want to be mean. "Aqua call mama" Flannery said.

"But Flannery-" Aqua started but Flannery cut her off.

"Aqua call mama" Flannery said more firmly.

"Fine" Aqua said pulling out her phone. She pressed a button before putting the phone to her ear. "Hi Mami it's Aquanette. Yea listen can we stay at the Clarks' house for dinner?" Aqua said with her fingers crossed. "Oh uh thanks I guess we'll be home later then" Aqua said before pressing a button and putting her phone away. "Looks we're staying" Aqua said with a fake smile.

"Oh good I'll go set two more places. Dinner will be ready in about 10 minutes" Karen said before the adults walked into the kitchen.

"Hot damn it! The one time I want my mother to say no she says yes!" Aqua said before flopping on the couch. "Who is that woman anyway?"

"Yea and how dare she make fun of our names!" Flannery said. "My name isn't wonderfully odd it means 'the flame burning brightly'" Flannery said with a slight stomp of her foot. "My parents put love into my name" Flannery said whining lightly.

"Wow Flannery I never pegged you as a whiner" Aqua said with a smirk.

"Shut up Aquanette" Flannery said before sitting down next to her sister.

"Man what I wouldn't give to be WOOHPed right now" Lee said sitting down in an arm chair.

"I never thought I would here those words come out of anyone mouth" Aqua said shaking her head.

"Well let's check on Jerry" Flannery said pulling out her MPCom.

"Hello Flannery how are you this fine evening?" Jerry asked.

"Not good Jerry" Flannery said shaking her head.

"Oh? And why is that?" Jerry asked.

"Because I just met El Diablo" Flannery said.

"El Diablo?" Jerry asked confused.

"Yes the Clarks' Aunt Trudy" Flannery said.

"Yea the woman's a menace to society" Aqua said pulling the MPCom over.

"Yes we've had a run or two with that woman before" Jerry said rolling his eyes at the memories.

"So Jerry we were kinda wondering if there was a mission or something that we could do?" Flannery asked hopefully.

"Yea we'll even take a filing job" Marc said.

"I'm sorry Spiez but there's nothing at the moment and we have all of the filing done" Jerry said. "You'll have to put up with it now ta-ta" Jerry said before signing off.

"Jerry?" Aqua said before snatching Flannery's MPCom away. "Jerry?" Aqua said shaking it. "Damn it Jerry! I know you can here me! I know you're in there!" Aqua shouted shaking the MPCom frantically.

"Aquanette please break your own MPCom" Flannery said stanching her MPCom back. "Oh well. It was worth a shot" Flannery said with a sigh and shrug. "Oh yea I remembered what else I came here for" Flannery said sitting up more. "Tony"

"Yea what is it?" Tony asked.

"See my puppy Peanut needs to go to the vet this weekend but I can't take him because I have a very important meeting to go to and Aqua can't do it because she's helping Grandpa take inventory so I was wondering since Peanut likes you a lot for some odd reason I was wondering if you could take him for me?" Flannery asked.

"Oh yea I guess I can do that" Tony said with a shrug. "I'll be right back tell me when dinner's ready" Tony said before walking upstairs.

"Flannery you are a genius!" Megan said giving Flannery a high five.

"I know right! I told you he would fall for it Megan" Flannery said with a satisfied smile.

"What's going on?" Marc asked.

"Yea don't keep us out of the loop Flannery" Lee said.

"Well Peanut does need to go the vet but what Tony doesn't know that Summer is a volunteer at the Vet because she's an animal lover and I made Tony promise me to ask Summer on a date the next time he saw her" Flannery said still grinning.

"Wow Flannery even though I'm not into the kinda stuff myself that's a really good plan" Lee said with a shrug.

"Yea I know I'm an expert when it comes to love" Flannery said with a small nod.

"Okay kids it's time for dinner!" Karen called out.

"Well Aqua let's get this over with" Flannery said with a sigh as they all stood up.

"I think this is the only time I'm upset to go to dinner. Well there's a first time for everything I suppose" Aqua said with a shrug.

They all sat down for dinner and a plate of Aunt Trudy's famous quiche was placed in front of them.

"Uh Mrs. C not to be rude or anything but what the heck is this?" Aqua asked looking down at the cheesy thing on her plate.

"That's quiche Aquanette" Karen said before taking a bite of her food.

"Oh" Aqua said still confused.

"You might as eat it Aqua" Lee whispered to her.

"Yea she won't stop looking at you until you do" Megan whispered.

"Oh okay" Aqua said. She picked up her fork and took a small bite. Her face scrunched up before she swallowed it. "Oh my god I swallowed it" Aqua whispered painfully.

"So Aquanette what do you think?" Trudy asked.

"I can honestly say Ms. Trudy I have honestly never tasted anything like that before" Aqua said while shuddering lightly.

"Oh I get that a lot dear" Trudy said with a smile.

"Yea I wonder why" Aqua said to Lee causing him to snicker.

"So twins how long have you known the kids?" Trudy asked.

"About three years. They helped us get settled in after our move" Flannery said.

"Oh and where are you from?" Trudy asked.

"Barcelona, Spain" Flannery said.

"What is this twenty questions?" Aqua said quietly to Lee.

"It's not even half as bad yet babe" Lee said.

Trudy let out an obnoxious laugh. "Oh girls listen I've done some vacationing in Barcelona and I've seen the people there and you do not look you are from Barcelona" Trudy said laughing slightly.

"Why you-" Aqua growled before Flannery stomped her foot. "Ow!" Aqua said grabbing her foot.

"Well you see ma'am we're 1/3 Spanish, 1/3 Japanese, and 1/3 Chinese. When my grandfather who is Japanese and when he was stationed in Barcelona where he met my grandmother they had my dad. When my dad went to college he wanted to go to China so he went where he met my mom. They flew back to Barcelona where they had Aquanette and I" Flannery explained.

"Oh how cute you're like little mutts" Trudy said pinching Aqua's cheek.

"Ugh!" Flannery groaned putting her head on the table. There was no getting through to this woman.

"She's touching my face!" Aqua whined.

Later that night Lee and Aqua walk up to his room.

"What is up with that woman? Do I look like a dog?" Aqua said sitting down on his bed.

"Of course not" Lee said sitting down next to her.

"And I don't know what quiche is exactly but your Aunt Trudy ruined it for me" Aqua said rubbing her stomach. "It was like biting into a giant piece of garlic" Aqua said while Lee was laughing at her.

"Yea her cooking is pretty bad. Hey I want to give you something" Lee said standing up and walking over to his closet.

"What?" Aqua said turning her body to face him. Lee came up behind her and wrapped his Letterman around her. "Lee what is this?"

"It's my Letterman I got it the other day" Lee said moving to sit next to her.

"But why do you want me to have it?" Aqua asked.

"That's what sometimes do in America Aquanette. It's to let people know you're my girl" Lee said wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh" Aqua said understanding it a little more. "That's sweet Lee or little weird but very sweet" Aqua said before pressing her lips to his.

"Oh Lee! I-" Trudy said as she busted through the door.

Lee and Aqua broke apart. "Ah!" Lee shouted. "Aunt Trudy! Haven't you ever heard of knocking? This isn't your house you know?" Lee shouted as Aqua giggled.

"Oh I knew there was something going on with you two!" Trudy said happily before she walked out.

"Man I am so glad both of my parents are only children. That woman really is El Diablo" Aqua said once she stopped giggling.

"What does that mean anyway? El Diablo?" Lee asked.

"It's Spanish for the devil" Aqua said.

"Oh well that explains everything" Lee said as Aqua giggled.

The next morning the Clarks were at their lockers when Flannery walked up.

"Hey Clarks" Flannery said as she started to opened her locker.

"Hey Flannery where's Aquanette?" Marc asked looking around for the blonde twin.

"Oh she got this wicked food poisoning from your Aunt's quiche and she's at home with this horrible stomach flu. But don't worry Lee she said she would be here to pick you up from football practice" Flannery said.

"Oh good" Lee said with a sigh. It was either Aqua or Aunt Trudy. Lee couldn't stand being in a room with her let alone a car ride.

Later that afternoon after Lee finished up with football practice and washed up, he walked into the gym Aqua wasn't there yet so he decided to wait on the bleachers for her.

"Oh Lee!" Lee heard a familiar voice say.

"Oh man" Lee said hanging his head down. He looked up and saw Tammy standing in front of him. "What do you want Tammy?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something" Tammy said sitting down next to him.

"About?" Lee asked.

"Well I know you're still dating that nasty Aqua" Tammy said.

"She isn't nasty" Lee said rolling his eyes.

"Yea sure whatever" Tammy said. "Anyway if Aqua can't ever fulfill your needs" Tammy said taking Lee's hand and giving it a small kiss. "You can always come and see me" Tammy said with a smirk.

Before Lee could answer he heard a door slam. He looked up and saw Aqua with mad look on her face on the verge of crying.

"Lee Clark you!" Aqua started before busting out of the gym.

"Aquanette wait!" Lee said shooting up and running after her.

Lee ran down the hall looking for Aqua when he ran into someone knocking them down.

"Oh sorry I-" Lee said as he sat up he stopped once he realized who he bumped into to. "Marina" Lee said with a small growl.

"Oh I'm sorry Lee I guess I didn't see where I was going" Marina said as they stood up.

"Enough with the nice act Marina. You and I will never anything close to friends after all you've done to Aquanette" Lee said glaring at her.

"You care about your girlfriend. I can respect that if only there were more boys like you" Marina said fluttering her eyelashes as she walked closer to him.

"What're you doing?" Lee said.

"Oh c'mon Lee you can't honestly say you love a girl like that. She's rough and cold where I" Marina stopped to take Lee's hands and put them on her hips. "Am nice and warm" Marina said before giving Lee a kiss.

'What am I doing? Aquanette is already mad at me!' Lee thought he was about to break away before he saw Aqua walk in.

Aqua stopped once she saw the scene: Her boyfriend kissing her worst enemy.

"LEE CLARK!" Aqua shouted with her fist clenched.

Lee pushed Marina away. "Aquanette wait I can explain!" Lee said walking towards her.

"Save it you big player! I don't want to hear it! I thought you were different because you appeared to be actually treating me like an actual person instead of this war machine but I guess I was being stupid once again and I let you toy with my heart. Well not anymore! You and I are done Lee Clark!" Aqua shouted with tears running down her face. She snatched the necklace that Lee gave her off of her neck before running out.

"Aquanette wait!" Lee said. He picked up her necklace and ran after her.

Marina let out an evil giggle. "I am so good" Marina said still giggling.


	5. Chapter 5

~Aqua's Dream~

8 year old Aqua was sitting on the dojo floor watching the dojo master, Master Gen pace back and forth. She was being difficult again and he had to set her straight

"Okay Aquanette you need to focus on your training" Gen said.

"But why?" Aqua said whining. "Training is no fun, I want friends, I want to go to the beach, and I want to ride horses when it doesn't have to do with training!" Aqua pouted.

Gen rubbed his temple and let out a sigh. "Tell me Aquanette what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"Oh! Oh!" Aqua said excited. "I want to be an artist either that or the first ballerina in space" Aqua said with a shrug.

"No" Gen said.

"No?" Aqua said confused.

"No! You're path is the goddess of the moon. You will stick to that path and that is final" Gen said waving his finger.

"But what if I want to get married some day?" Aqua asked.

"Oh no that will not happen at all" Gen said.

"But mommy and daddy are deities and they're married!" Aqua said starting to get angry.

"Yes but your mother and father are gods of water and fire. They are not the all powerful goddess of the moon" Gen said. "Your path is defending the earth from turmoil. Nothing more and nothing less"

"But why me? I don't want to be a goddess anymore. I want friends, I want to be an artist, I want to be a kid!" Aqua said slamming her fist against the floor causing the room to shake lightly.

"Girl you will never escape the gods. The blood line flows through you. You should be honored to be the goddess dragon of the moon. You're the ultimate warrior a perfect war machine" Gen said kneeling down to eye level.

"Well I'm not honored and I'm not a war machine either. I'm a little girl and I want my own life!" Aqua shouted before running out.

"Aquanette you might as well get over it now!" Gen called out to her as she ran down the hall. "You're path is already set! So you might as well get use to it!"

~End dream~

"Ah!" Aqua screamed as she sat up. She looked up and saw the time on her clock. 5:39 she had been asleep since about 12. "Ugh" Aqua said flopping down on her bed.

"Aquanette? Are you okay?" Flannery said from the other side of her door.

"Yea Flan I'm fine" Aqua said with a groan.

"Okay I'm going to be downstairs if you need me okay?" Flannery said.

"Thanks" Aqua said as she heard Flannery's footsteps walk away. Aqua let out a sigh. She sat up and walked around her room a little. She stopped at her dresser there was a picture of her and Lee on it they were at a party and Aqua took a picture of them with her camera. Aqua smiled at the memory and then glared at the picture at the recent memory. Lee with two girls not one two! Aqua took the picture off of the dresser and slammed it against floor shattering it to pieces.

"Ugh!" Aqua shouted. She grabbed her bag before walking out of her room with a slam of her door.

"Aqua is something wrong?" Flannery asked as Aqua ran downstairs.

"No! I'm fine! I just wish everyone would just leave me alone!" Aqua shouted before she ran outside.

"Aquanette wait!" Flannery said running after her sister. She stopped at the door and saw Aqua climb onto her motor bike and take off. "Oh! Why do I care? That girl is so damn stubborn!" Flannery said sitting back down on the couch.

Aqua arrived at her grandparents house. She parked her bike and ran to the door. She banged on the door loudly until her grandmother answered the door.

"Aquanette what has gotten into you girl?" Emelina asked concerned.

"I'm sorry Grandma but the week I've just been through has been really, really bad lately" Aqua said trying not to cry.

"Oh Aquanette do you want to talk about it?" Emelina said as she moved aside to let her in.

"No not really I just want something to do to keep my mind off of it. Where's grandpa?" Aqua asked.

"He's in his study" Emelina said pointing to the large door upstairs.

"Thanks" Aqua said before running inside the study.

"Aquanette" Lo Shu said looking up from his book. "I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow"

"I know and and I'll still help you. Long story short I'm really upset like I've never been upset before and I need something to keep my mind of him...I mean it" Aqua said quickly covering herself. "You got a like a really big book or something?" Aqua asked looking at the book shelf.

"Aquanette you hate to read" Lo Shu said stating the obvious.

"I know! But I need something! Please Grandpa I'm desperate!" Aqua said putting her hands on her head.

"Okay, okay you can do two things" Lo Shu said standing up.

"Okay what are they?" Aqua asked sitting down in front of Lo Shu's desk.

"Even though you hated it when you were a girl and you still hate it" Lo Shu said pacing back and forth.

"Grandpa I hate a lot of things get to the point" Aqua said folding her legs.

"You'll have to go into some weapon's trainings" Lo Shu said stopping. "Flannery's specialty is hand to hand therefor you have to be the weapon's master. With the perfect balance your team will be unstoppable" Lo Shu said pacing again.

Aqua released a breathe. She remembered she always hated weapons training as a girl day in and day out of painful training. But she'd do anything to get her mind off of Lee right now.

"Okay I can do that" Aqua said with a small nod. "What else can do? Don't you have a book or something?" Aqua asked.

"Yes I always read these books when I want to recollect myself" Lo Shu said handing Aqua two thick books.

"The way of the ninja and the art of war? Grandpa is this a joke?" Aqua asked.

"Just trust me dear they will help you sharpen your skills it never hurts to practice now does it?" Lo Shu said.

"If you say so old man" Aqua said with a shrug. "Well I better get started with these" Aqua said standing up and walking out.

The next day, Tony arrived at the twins house to come and pick up Flannery's beagle Peanut. Peanut was about a year old and Flannery had rescued him from the pound when he was a little puppy. Tony knocked on the door and Flannery answered the door with Peanut on a leash.

"Thanks so much Tony I owe you big time. Just take him to his appointment and then bring him back here and Mommy or Daddy should be here" Flannery said handing Tony the leash.

"Okay then. Where's Aqua at?" Tony asked with a shrug.

"I don't really know. She hoped on her motor bike and then went off somewhere again. She's more than likely at my grandfather's shop she has to help in with inventory so I'll just let her have her space for now" Flannery said with a shrug. "How's Lee doing?"

"Not any better. Marc and I have thrown everything at him physically and verbally. It's like he's dead inside" Tony said with a shrug.

"We have got to get those two back together. Well just take Peanut to his appointment and I'll try to think of something" Flannery said before closing the door.

"Well come on let's go Peanut" Tony said looking at the puppy.

They arrived at the Vet and Tony saw Summer working behind the front desk. Her hair was curly with small green streaks in it and a white daisy in her hair.

"Oh man what is Summer doing here?" Tony asked before his cell phone started to ring. "Hello?" Tony said answering her phone.

"Remember Tony you promised me the next time you saw Summer you would ask her out" Flannery said in a sing song voice.

"Flannery! You set me up didn't you!" Tony whispered angrily into his phone.'

"Sorry Tony I'm going to be late for my meeting. As Jerry would say ta-ta" Flannery said before hanging up.

"Dang it! And she's suppose to be the nice the twin" Tony mumbled putting his phone.

"Tony is that you?" Summer said looking up from his chart.

"Oh hey Summer how are you?" Tony asked walking up to the front desk.

"I'm good" Summer said blushing slightly. "Oh hello Peanut how are you today?" Summer said smiling at the bouncing puppy. "I'll take him back to doctor Paine do you want to come with him?" Summer asked.

"Uh no I think I'll just stay out here" Tony said with a shrug.

"Okay I'll be right back" Summer said taking the leash from him. She walked into the back room she came back a few minutes later and sat down behind the desk.

"So Summer" Tony said looking at her.

"Yes?" Summer said looking up from her work.

"I was wondering if you weren't doing anything tomorrow that maybe you wanted to go on a date or something" Tony said rubbing the back of his head.

Summer let out a blush but quickly hid it with her clipboard placing it under her eyes. "Sure I'd love too. How about a nice lunch or something?" Summer said with a shrug.

"Uh yea we can do that" Tony said. Then the vet walked out with Peanut.

"Here you are you can tell Flannery that Peanut if absolutely fine and to keep doing what she is doing" The Vet said.

"You got it dude. I'll see you later Summer" Tony said walking towards the door.

"Yea bye Tony" Summer said with a small wave.

The next Monday morning Lee walked down the hall looking for any sign of Aquanette. He had tried to get up with Aqua all weekend but she just didn't pick up and she wasn't at her usual spots.

"There's my loving boyfriend!" Tammy exclaimed as she walked towards Lee.

"I'm not your boyfriend Tammy I'm looking for Aquanette" Lee said.

"But why do you still want her? She's not even the same!" Tammy said stomping her foot. "She's all moody and depressed reading books in the library" Tammy said rolling her eyes.

"Really? Thanks Tammy!" Lee said before running past her to go and find Aqua.

"Lee wait!" Tammy said calling after him.

Lee ran into the library and saw Aqua sitting at one of the tables reading a book. She had her seeing glasses on and was dressed in a dark blue shirt with sleeves that stopped at the elbows, a black and dark blue plaid skirt that flared out at her waist and stopped at her knees, and dark blue high heels.

"Aqua" Lee said walking up to her. "Aquanette" Lee said pulling out a chair and sitting down.

"What do you want Lee?" Aqua said still looking at her book.

"I want to talk. We haven't talked about what happened" Lee said with a shrug.

"I don't want to talk about it Lee" Aqua said bluntly looking at him. "You hurt me. You broke my heart into a million pieces. I guess I was only meant for one purpose. To defend this earth until the end of my days. I guess my master was right I am only fit to be a war machine. I'll be back on the spy field in a few days just try to make due with out me" Aqua said trying not to cry while putting her books away.

"But Aquanette" Lee said but Aqua cut him off.

"Lee please don't make this any harder than it has to be" Aqua said. She leaned and gave him one last kiss on the cheek. "Take care of yourself" Aqua said before walking out.

"Oh Aqua" Lee said with a sigh and shaking his head.

Later that afternoon Aqua was sitting in class barely listening to the teacher when the intercom went off.

"Excuse me Mrs. Patterson?" The school secretary said.

"Yes what is it?" The teacher said.

"Please send Aquanette Tusinko to the front office to go. Her father is here to pick her up" The secretary said.

"Okay Aquanette you go" The teacher said.

"Uh okay" Aqua said with a shrug. She collected her things and walked past her sister and gave her a shrug.

She walked to the front office and saw her dad wearing a business suit sitting in chair.

"Daddy what's going on?" Aqua asked as Ozai stood up.

"Well because of the way you've been feeling lately I was thinking you and I could take a little father/daughter trip" Ozai said as they walked out of the school.

"Really to where?" Aqua asked.

"Moscow!" Ozai exclaimed.

"Moscow? Really?" Aqua asked confused.

"Yes! You and I have been talking about going there for the longest time. I'm taking a little down time and so are you so why not?" Ozai asked.

"Well does Mom know?" Aqua asked with a shrug.

"Of course and she thinks it's a great idea" Ozai said. "Now let's go I have a plane waiting for us at the airport. Your mother packed for you and" Ozai said reaching into his jacket pocket. "I bought your moose" Ozai said pulling out a tiny purple stuffed moose.

Aqua let out a happy squeal. "MOOSE!" Aqua said jumping slightly and snatching it out of his hand. "My Moose!" Aqua said happily hugging her moose. Aqua had her moose since she was a little girl. It was given to her after an accident that sent her to the hospital as a child.

Ozai let out a happy laugh and patted her head. "So I take I'll that as a yes" Ozai said.

"Yes let's go" Aqua said nodding her head.

A few days later the Spiez were WOOHPed and landed on the squishy couch. They still haven't heard anything from Aquanette since she left that day.

"Hello Spiez" Jerry said looking at the couch. "Where is Aquanette?" Jerry asked with a sigh.

"We have no clue. She and Daddy left for a secret father/daughter trip a few days ago and we haven't heard from the since" Flannery said with a shrug.

"That is like Aquanette. I'll have to track her through her MPCom" Jerry said typing at his computer. The map behind him pinged. "I've got her" Jerry said.

"Well where is she?" Lee asked.

"For some odd reason she's in Moscow, Russia" Jerry said slightly confused.

"Moscow? What is she doing in Moscow?" Marc said.

"They've always wanted to go there for some reason" Flannery said with a shrug. "Plus with Daddy's private jets can take you just about anywhere"

"Aww man I wish I was rich" Tony said.

"Anyway back to business" Jerry said.

"What's our mission Jer?" Megan asked.

"Well Johnny Yang-" Jerry said pulling up a picture of a young Asian man.

"You mean Johnny Yang the mix martial arts fighter? The man is a beast!" Tony exclaimed standing up on the couch.

"He's also an Earth god" Flannery said leaning on her knuckles. She was kinda bored without Aqua there.

"And he's involved with a gang in Japan" Jerry said.

"So that's how he wins all of his fights" Lee said.

"That and he is an animal! I saw his fight last week and he broke this guy's arm in three places it looked like a limp noodle it was awesome!" Tony said jumping up and down.

"Tony please the man is just a big cheater" Flannery said shaking her head.

"Like Flannery said he is a cheater. We have inside sources saying the Johnny Yang is trying to defeat the competition with his inside ties to the gang" Jerry said. "Now for your gadgets, the WOOHP sticky string" Jerry said tossing the case to Flannery. "The invisible deodorant perfect for phasing into walls" Jerry said tossing the can to Tony.

"Sweet maybe I can use this on Lee after he comes home from football practice" Tony said shaking it up.

"And the WOOHP knock out perfume one whiff and your enemies will be knocked out" Jerry said tossing the small glass vile to Megan.

"Awesome" Megan said.

"Now off you go" Jerry said pressing a button which sucked the spiez into a waiting Jet.

"Ah!" The Spiez shouted as they landed on the jet.

"Man remind me to get a hair cut when we get back" Flannery said standing up and putting her hair in a messy high ponytail. Her hair was almost to her knees now.

"Let's get going guys" Lee said sitting down at the pilot seat.

They arrived in Tokyo and landed on and on a brick building and climbed out.

"Ah must pay respect to the mother land" Flannery said bowing slightly.

"No time for that Flannery we need to get inside" Lee said pulling up the vent air vent.

They walked through the building looking for any clues.

"It looks like a regular old building to me" Megan said with a shrug.

"Remember Megan things aren't always as they seem" Flannery said as he grandfather would say.

"Thank you oh great wise one but it's spy time" Tony said. They climbed down the air vent and landed on the top floor.

"Okay let's look for some clues" Marc said as they started to look around.

"Right" The others said. Flannery looked around until she stopped at a statue. She looked into the statue's eyes before the statue released a purple gas. She let out a fit of coughs before passing out a falling to the floor with a small thud. Unknown to the spiez, her body was dragged off into a dark hallway.

"Well there's nothing here let's go to the next level" Marc said.

"Hey where's Flannery?" Tony said looking around.

"It's not like her to wander off" Megan said concerned.

"But it is like a Tusinko to pay tribute to a good statue!" A voice said with an evil tone in his voice.

"Where are you Johnny?" Lee said getting in fighting position along with the other spiez.

"Yea and where's our friend?" Tony asked.

"Why don't you come and see!" Johnny said before the floor opened up to reveal a giant slide.

"Aww man this is just like getting WOOHPed!" Tony exclaimed as he slid down the slide. They landed in a large metal cage and saw Flannery laying in the corner.

"Flannery wake up" Megan said as she and Marc shook him.

"Don't even try it" Johnny said walking out of the corner. "My special knock gas has her sleeping for about 4 hours" Johnny said with a smirk.

"Man you are in for it once she wakes up!" Tony said pointing at Johnny.

"I've planned ahead for that too. Once she wakes up she's going to be as sick as a dog" Johnny said before letting out an evil laugh. "No running to your scapegoat" Johnny said. "Thanks to all of that neat inside info from Cammy I've planned ahead for all of your spy tricks. This cage is completely inescapable" Johnny said.

"I knew Cammy had something to do with this!" Marc said angrily.

"Yea she's great she's funding my fighting career in exchange for information for anything she wants. She even told me how there's actually six of you not five" Johnny said.

"Aquanette!" Lee said grasping the bars of the cage. "If you touch one hair on her head I swear!" Lee said getting angry.

"Don't worry for some reason Cammy can't find her but she's locating her as we speak" Johnny said with a smirk.

"So what are you going to do with us Johnny?" Megan asked glaring at her.

"Well for one I'm going to make you my personal punching bags and then again because I have her" Johnny said pointing to Flannery. "I'll keep you for hostages. The Tusinko family will pay big bucks to make sure you mortals don't die" Johnny said. "Well I've got a fight later mortals" Johnny said before walking out.

"Well what he doesn't know is we have this" Tony said pulling out the can of deodorant.

"Uh Tony" Marc said.

"Don't interrupt me Marc I'm saving the day" Tony said. He sprayed himself with the can turning himself invisible. "Now I'll have to do is phase through the walls and-" Tony said as he walked up to the bars but fell backwards. "Hey what gives!" Tony said angrily standing up.

"Tony you fail to remember what the word inescapable means" Megan said leaning against one of the cage walls.

"Then how the heck are we suppose to get out of here?" Tony said as his body changed back to normal.

"I've still got a little signal on my MPCom I'll ask Jerry to send us some help" Marc said typing up a quick message.

Jerry was sitting at his desk when the e-mail from Marc's MPCom popped up.

"Oh my I must get the spiez some help at once" Jerry said typing.

Aqua was standing on a boat that she and her dad had rented for a water tour of Moscow. Her dad was inside eating lunch while Aqua at the front looking at the water pass by. She was enjoying it all, the smell of the salt water, the water itself and the freedom. Her thoughts were interrupted when her MPCom started pinging.

"Aww man" Aqua said before pulling it out. "Yea Jer? What's up?" Aqua asked.

"Aquanette this is a very urgent matter" Jerry said.

"Why what's wrong?" Aqua asked standing up straight.

"The others they're in trouble. Johnny Yang has trapped them in his gang headquarters in Tokyo" Jerry said.

"Johnny Yang the mixed martial arts fighter?" Aqua said confused.

"Yes Aquanette!" Jerry exclaimed.

"Calm down Jerry. I'll require a few things though" Aqua said putting her hand on her hip that wasn't holding the MPCom.

"We'll make it happen. What do you need Aquanette?" Jerry asked pulling out a pen and paper.

"Let's see I'll need a bo staff, a bag ninjas stars, a bag of deadly eyes, a ninja sword, a blow gun, a mini meteor hammer, a pair of daggers, some paper charms, and some black finger paint" Aqua said naming all of the things that were in her ninja bag back home.

"Okay got it. Any WOOHP gadgets?" Jerry asked.

"Let's see I'll take the WOOHP holographic watch, and something to help me disappear" Aqua said rubbing her chin.

"The WOOHP disappearing gum should help" Jerry said.

"Awesome" Aqua said.

"I'll be sending your nuclear powered hover cycle soon so be ready" Jerry said before signing off.

Aqua walked inside the main part of the boat to see her father just hanging up his work cell phone.

"Daddy is something wrong?" Aqua asked.

"I'm afraid so Aquanette. It seems no one can make decisions without me at work so I'm afraid we'll have to cut this trip a little short. But don't worry next week it's just you and me." Ozai said.

"It's honestly okay Daddy because I've got to go too" Aqua said picking up her bag.

"Oh?" Ozai said.

"Yes you see the others are in trouble and I have to go in and save them ninja style" Aqua said.

"I see well be very careful" Ozai said.

"Yes sir. I'll be home soon" Aqua said kissing his cheek. Her black hover cycle appeared outside of the ship. "I've got to go" Aqua said quickly. She hopped on to hover cycle and saw a version of her ninja bag in the seat. "I'm coming guys just hold on" Aqua said plugging her MPCom into the on board computer. She took in the direction of the signal. "To make sure everyone's here and accounted for" Aqua said pressing a button and five dots appeared on the screen. "Let's see. White- Flannery, Blue- Marc, Pink- Megan, Yellow- Tony, and Red-" Aqua said pressing her finger against the red dot the represented Lee. "Lee" Aqua said with a sigh. "They're all together this will make this much easier" Aqua said with a sigh before she took off into the sky towards Tokyo


	6. Chapter 6

Aqua, dressed in a leather jacket, a white mid-drift, blue jeans, and black knee high heel boots, flew through the skies of Tokyo towards the spiez signal. All the way she thought about a number of things. Mainly the spiez' safety but other things. One being her relationship with Lee. They had been together 3 years some of the best years of her life filled with so much fun and laughter. Sure they had their fights all couples did but Aqua never pegged Lee for a cheater. Lots of boys hit on her when she went to Barcelona for the summer but she always turned them down because she couldn't imagine leaving Lee. She didn't want to hurt him...so why did he do that to her?

She landed the hover cycle on the roof of the building that the others were being held at. She unplugged her MPCom and put it her jacket pocket. Instead of going in through the roof like most would expect her to, she slipped into a window. Johnny watched from his security cameras.

"Well it looks like your friend came for you after all" Johnny said looking at the screen.

"Huh? Jerry sent Aquanette?" Tony said confused.

"Tony" Megan said lightly hitting him.

"Well it's too bad she's not going to make it" Johnny said with a smirk.

"Johnny! Don't you dare touch her you're going to regret it!" Lee said grasping onto the bars again.

"And what are you going to do? You're all locked up. And besides she doesn't look like much" Johnny said looking back at the Spiez.

"Don't let looks deceive you. Aqua's like a one woman army" Marc said with small nod of his head.

"Yea she's going to kick your butt with her awesome ninja skills" Tony said.

"We'll just see about that little man. Once my gang gets a hold of her she'll be done for" Johnny said as he watched Aqua walked through the halls. Aqua looked up into the camera and threw a dagger at it, knocking out the signal. "Oh that little-" Johnny said slamming his fist against the control panel. "No matter" Johnny said before pressing a button.

Aqua was walking down the hall following the signal. Being aware of her surroundings she was quiet to make sure no one heard her.

"Don't worry guys I'm coming" Aqua said quietly as she crept through the halls.

"Wait halt!" She heard a guard yell. Before she could turn around a large dagger landed in her left shoulder.

"Ah!" Aqua exclaimed in pain. She could feel the blood run down her back but she didn't look. One think about Aqua she hated seeing her own blood she could look at other people's blood but not her own. To her, that was a sign of weakness.

She pulled out the blow gun and shot out three darts making the men fall down. She kept walking until she saw another camera. She knew Johnny saw she was there so she thought 'what the hell'

"Johnny! You let my friends go!" Aqua said shaking her fist at the camera.

"I'll make a deal with you little one" Johnny said.

"A deal?" Aqua said putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes you make it through all five levels of my warehouse and you can have your friends back. That means no coming straight to the top." Johnny said.

"Fine" Aqua said. "And if I lose? What if I can't make it?"

"If you don't make it then you become my trophy wife" Johnny said.

"WHAT?" Lee exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Aqua said confused.

"You heard me. I'm the greatest fighter in Asia I need a pretty girl on my arm and you're perfect so what do you say" Johnny said with a smirk.

"Aquanette don't do it!" Lee shouted.

"Lee..." Aqua said smiling a little. He was okay. "Fine Johnny"

"Excellent" Johnny said with an evil smile.

"WHAT?" Lee exclaimed again.

"That is if I lose!" Aqua said before throwing another dagger at the camera

"Damn it!" Johnny said slamming his fist against the control panel again. "That girl is working my nerves"

"See I told you!" Tony said proudly.

Aqua, still in pain with a dagger sticking out of her back, somehow made it to the third floor thanks to the WOOHP invisibility gum that got her past the second floor. She quietly crept through the halls when she felt something sharp land in her side. She looked down and saw half a ninja star stuck in her side. She ducked just in time before more ninja stars could strike her. She turned around and stuck out her hands.

"Crescent blades!" Aqua said she sent multiple crescents at them which stuck the men to the wall to the wall. Again she didn't pull out the star because she didn't want to see her own blood. She walked into the elevator and closed the doors. She was safe for a moment. She leaned against door and closed her eyes for a moment. "Pull yourself together Aquanette you can do this. Just a few wounds nothing to cry about" Aqua said to herself. She stood up straight as the doors opened up. She walked out and looked left and right before heading towards the spiez. Just one more level before she reached the spiez. Nothing to dangerous so Aqua decided to take her time and conserve her energy.

"One more floor guys I'm coming just hold on a little longer" Aqua said quietly.

"Oh I don't think so Ms. Tusinko" Johnny said over the intercom.

"Johnny! You've got one more floor until I'm kicking your ass! So you might as let them go to save yourself! Aqua said into the camera.

"Ha! You don't scare me! I'm the five time champion of Asia!" Johnny said laughing.

"More like five time cheater!" Aqua said before throwing another dagger at the camera.

"Damn it! Those cameras are expensive!" Johnny said.

Aqua let out a groan. The pain was starting to get to her but she couldn't stop she was so close to the others. She could do this. She just had to focus and not let anything get to her. She turned the corner and the large end of a metal meteor landed in other side which knocked her down. She sat up and the chain wrapped around her neck.

"Ah!" Aqua screamed as someone pulled on the chain, pulling her by the neck. The chain stopped and Aqua looked up and saw two men and one was holding the chain. Aqua struggled. "Let me go! I have to get to the fifth floor!" Aqua yelled at them.

"Not on our watch little lady the boss said we gotta take you to the fifth floor" The larger of the two men said.

"I can get there myself!" Aqua said before kicking the man in chin.

"Ugh!" The man said falling back.

"Later suckers!" Aqua exclaimed standing up.

"Oh no you don't!" The other man said. He grabbed Aqua by the hair turning around. He connected his fist with Aqua's cheek knocking her down again.

"Ugh!" Aqua said as the other side of her face hit the floor. She sat up and put her hand on the cheek that the man hit. She felt the blood trickle from her cheek. "Don't look, don't look, don't look" Aqua said trying not to cry.

"Aww is the baby crying?" The man said before letting off a laugh.

"No but you're about to be!" Aqua said before kicking the man hard with the heel of her shoe. She knocked him down and stood and quickly made her way towards the next elevator. Before the door closed a man shot a blow dart into her leg. "Ugh!" Aqua said quickly pulling out the dart but she could already feel the paralyzing poison set in but it wasn't too bad. She limped until she saw two large doors. She pulled out her MPCom to check that the others were still inside. She kicked the door down which made Johnny jump.

"Ah!" Johnny exclaimed in shock. "Oh there's my trophy wife. Hey where are the guards?" Johnny said looking around.

"Aqua you made it!" Megan said happily.

"Yea now you can let us out" Tony said. Aqua just held out her hand. "What's the deal?"

"Do you know what you put me through?" Aqua said ignoring Tony while glaring at Johnny. "I've been beaten, punched, kicked, bruised, I was punched in my left eye, I'm losing the feeling in my left leg, there is a dagger in my back" Aqua said looking at her back. "Make that two daggers in my back, a ninja star in my side, I got hit with a meteor hammer in my side, my hair was pulled and don't quote me on this but I think one of those lackeys grabbed my butt!" Aqua said putting her hands on her hips. "Now I've played your little game now let them go"

"Hmm I think I've changed my mind. But you're still welcomed to be my trophy wife" Johnny said with a smirk.

"Excuse me" Aqua said with her eye twitching. She looked down as Johnny started talking.

"You didn't actually think I was going to pass up a business proposition like this? Did you?" Johnny said with a small laugh. "The Tusinkos are loaded! And hey I might 28 but it's never to early to retire" Johnny said with a shrug. "So whatcha you got to say about that?"

"I am going" Aqua said slowly and slowly lifting her head up. "To break your arm and stick it down your throat. You best let them go now or very, very bad things are going to happen to you" Aqua said glaring at him

Johnny just looked at her and busted out laughing. Aqua let out a sigh, she closed her eyes, shook her head, and pushed up the sleeves of her leather jacket.

"Dude don't test her!" Tony exclaimed.

"Yea I've seen her come pretty close!" Marc added.

"Yea right!" Johnny said while laughing.

Aqua pulled her ponytail holder out of her head. The tips of her blonde hair slightly dripped in blood. She pulled out a deadly eye and made a sling shot she shot the it at Johnny releasing the gas inside.

"Ah! I can't see!" Johnny exclaimed in pain while rubbing his eyes.

"Rubbing it will just make it worse" Aqua said as she loaded up her dart gun. She shot four darts, two landing in the arms, and two in the legs causing him to crumble to the ground.

"Ah I can't move!" Johnny shouted trying to move around.

"Good now sit in the corner and be a good boy" Aqua said using her leg to push him against the wall.

"Aqua this might shut him up for good" Megan said tossing Aqua the knock out perfume.

"Good idea" Aqua said shaking up the bottle. She walked over to Johnny and let out an evil smirk.

"What're you doing?" Johnny said trying to move.

"Nighty night Johnny boy" Aqua said before spraying the bottle in his face. She sprayed until Johnny's head lulled over showing that he was asleep. She slowly walked over to the control panel and looked down. "Damn it it's a paper charm lock. Johnny's smarter than he looks" Aqua said shaking her head. "But sadly for Johnny I'm a bit smarter" Aqua said pulling out the blank paper charms and the black paint. She dipped her pinky in the black paint and painted the spell she knew to cancel Johnny's charm. She pressed her hand against and the letters glowed a yellow color. Once she saw the cage open, she dropped to her knees and then to her stomach.

"Yeah!" The three younger Clarks exclaimed as Lee ran over to Aqua.

"Aquanette?" Lee said hopefully as he kneeled down not caring that he was in Aqua's blood. He slowly picked her up. "Marc go call Jerry and tell WOOHP to get down here and send some help for the twins" Lee said still looking at Aqua as he stood up.

"Right" Marc said with a small nod.

Aqua woke up in a WOOHP hospital room. She looked around and saw Lee sleeping in a chair next to her he was dressed in his normal civilians and was leaning on his hand. She looked at herself and saw that her right arm was in a slink and her left leg was in a cast. 'At least I can still draw' Aqua said looking at her left hand which was her writing hand. The room was cold and she tried to reach for her blanket when she felt something around her shoulders. She looked and saw that Lee's Letterman was around her shoulders. 'I know what I've got to do' Aqua said looking at the ceiling. "Lee" Aqua said reaching over and shaking him.

"Hmm?" Lee mumbled slowly opening his eyes. He looked up and saw Aqua staring back at him. "Aqua you're awake!" Lee said happily.

"How long was I out?" Aqua asked.

"I don't know if you want to hear it" Lee said rubbing the back of his head.

"Of course I want to know" Aqua said with a shrug.

"About 3 days" Lee said quietly but Aqua still heard it.

"3 DAYS?" Aqua shouted. "Man I know I'm lazy but dang!" Aqua said putting her hand on her head. "Where's Flannery?" Aqua said suddenly worried about her sister.

"Don't worry she's fine. She was totally sick when we bought her back and she was throwing up this black junk" Lee said with a disgusted face.

"Black Junk?" Aqua said confused.

"Yea it was because of the toxins in her stomach anyway she's all better now. She's still getting the toxins out of her stomach and puking out that nasty junk but thanks to WOOHP medicine it'll go way" Lee said with a shrug.

"Oh thank goodness" Aqua said with a relieved sigh. "Hey Lee?" Aqua said looking at him.

"Yes Aqua?" Lee said looking at her.

"...Thank you. For like being here when I was awake" Aqua said with a slight blush and a shrug while placing her hand on top of his

"It's okay I just had to make sure you were okay. It was driving me crazy" Lee said placing his other hand on top of hers. Aqua just let out a blush.

Jerry walked in and tapped his knuckles against the door getting Lee and Aqua's attention.

"I'm sorry Lee but visiting hours are over" Jerry said.

"Okay" Jerry said with a sigh slowly letting go of Aqua's hand. "Oh hang on Jer. Aqua" Lee said.

"Yes?" Aqua said.

"Your dad wanted me to give this to you" Lee said reaching into his book bag and pulling out Aqua's moose. "He said this would make you feel better"

Aqua let out a loud happy squeal which made Lee and Jerry cover their ears. "MOOSE!" Aqua exclaimed giving the stuffed animal a hug. "I love you Moosey" Aqua snuggled her moose.

"Children and their toys. Come along Lee" Jerry said turning around and walking out.

"Coming Jer" Lee said turning to walk out.

"Lee wait don't your Letterman back?" Aqua asked stopping him.

"Nah you keep it. I know how you don't like hospitals it'll keep you warm" Lee said wrapping the Letterman tighter around her. He kissed her forehead before walking out. Aqua let out a happy sigh once Lee was gone.

That Monday morning the Clarks walked into school to see a group of people gathered around something.

"What's the big deal?" Tony said with a shrug.

"Yo clear the way!" They heard Aqua's voice say. The crowd cleared and they saw Aquanette sitting in a wheelchair holding up markers. "What's up Clarks?"

"Aqua what're you doing out of the hospital?" Lee asked as they walked over to her.

"I was discharged from the hospital. They said I was well enough to come back to school" Aqua said with a shrug. "Hey you wanna sign my casts? Apparently it's some weird ritual you guys do in America. Look I drew a monkey!" Aqua said pointing to the picture of the monkey she drew on her cast.

"Sure Aqua we'll sign it" Marc said as he, Megan, and Tony grabbed a marker.

"What about you Lee?" Aqua said holding up a red marker. "I know how red's your favorite color" Aqua said in a sing song type voice.

Lee let out a small smile. "Sure Aquanette" Lee said taking the marker from her.

Crimson and Marina watched the whole scene in pure anger.

"Gah!" Marina exclaimed banging her head against the locker. "I kiss the boy and they split up and now they're getting back together!" Marina said with stomp of her foot.

"Marina I've been thinking" Crimson said.

"Yea about what?" Marina said rubbing her forehead.

"Well we've been doing all of the hard work and have been getting our asses kicked and we've been landing in our faces in the process and then in the back of my mind where's Cammy in all of this? How come she's not doing any work?" Crimson said with a shrug.

"...You're right. We've been working our butts off and she's been sitting on hers!" Marina said with a small stomp of her foot. "We're going to have to talk to her when we get out of school"

After the first bell the halls cleared out, Aqua and Lee were left in the halls.

"Lee do you mind pushing me to class? I can get my teacher to write you a pass" Aqua said looking up at him.

"Sure I'd be glad to Aquanette" Lee said putting his hands on the handles.

"Thanks Lee you're so sweet" Aqua said distracting Lee so she could slip a note into his pocket.

After Lee took Aqua to her class, he went to his own class. He took his seat in the back and started staring at the ceiling. He was in such a hurry this morning, he couldn't remember if he grabbed some lunch money from his wallet. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his dark red wallet and a little white note with his name on it.

"Hmm?" Lee mumbled in confusion. He looked up to make sure the teacher wasn't looking she had her back turned to the board. He unfolded the letter and saw Aqua's neat, left handed hand writing.

_'Dear Lee, being who I am I get used and mistreated a lot. More than I liked to admit. People play around with my head and mess with my heart. Because of this it hurt me when I saw you with Tammy and Marina it was like two stabs in my heart.' _Lee frowned as he read that last part. '_But I can't get you out of my mind no matter what I do. So I was thinking when I get out of my wheelchair and casts and if you weren't mad at me for being so distant from you that you could meet me at our spot so we can talk. Please get back to me as soon as possible. Love Aquanette' _Lee heard Aqua's voice as she read her note. He pulled out a piece of paper and started to write his own note.

After first period Aqua rolled herself to her locker. She opened it up and a note fell into her lap.

"If this is one of those 'do you like me check yes or no' type things I am going to be very angry" Aqua said shaking her head as she unwrapped the note and saw Lee's handwriting.

_'Dear Aquanette, I'm sorry that so many people used you like that. They should have never hurt you like that. And you should know that I would never do anything to hurt you. We've been together to long and been through to many things together for me to even think about doing anything like that. I'm not mad at you and I'll meet you at the spot. You just rest and focus on getting better until. I'll see you then. Love Lee'_

Aqua let out a sigh and pressed the letter against the chest. "At least we're getting somewhere" Aqua said quietly. She gathered her books and closed her locker before wheeling away.

Marc was at his locker when Oracle ran up to him. He hadn't seen her in a few weeks and was worried about her but he didn't let the others know about it. She looked different from the last time he saw her. For one thing her streaks were blue instead teal and her pale green eyes looked a lot clearer instead of the smokey affect from the first time he saw her.

"Marc!" Oracle said stopping in front of him.

"Oracle where have you been?" Marc asked closing his locker.

"I've been in the hospital" Oracle said.

"The hospital?" Marc said suddenly growing concerned. "Is something wrong?"

"No not at all. It was life changing Marc" Oracle said happily.

"Life changing?" Marc said confused. "Care to explain?"

"Of course" Oracle said. "See for the longest time the Tusinkos have been trying to find an organ donation for a cornea transplant. Well we found one and I had to go into surgery so they could replace them. I've been recovery things are still a little fuzzy but I can still see a lot better than I could" Oracle said smiling.

"Wow Oracle that's great I'm-" Marc stopped mid sentence as Oracle placed his hand on his cheek. "Uh what're you doing?" Marc said blushing.

"I'm sorry but because I'm seeing things I've never seen before I can't help but reach out and touch them. And I realized I've never seen your face before" Oracle said still smiling and blushing.

"Oh well uh" Marc said still blushing but harder.

"I'm being weird I know" Oracle said removing her hand. "But like I said I can't help it" Oracle said with a shrug. "I'll see you later" Oracle said walking away.

Marc frantically looked around for Flannery and spotted her walking out of the bathroom and he quickly walked over to her.

"Hey Marc where's the fire?" Flannery said wiping her mouth with a handkerchief.

"Hey Flannery I need a favor" Marc said quickly.

"Dude slow down what is it?" Flannery asked.

"I need you to set me up on a date with Oracle" Marc said.

"...oh so the non-believer becomes the believer" Flannery said with a smirk.

"Who said I was a non-believer?" Marc said confused.

"I recall you, Tony, and Lee calling me a hopeless romantic who put too much faith in the mysteries of true love" Flannery said looking down at her yellow painted fingernails.

"When did you hear that?" Marc said shocked.

"Please Marc you can't hide from a clairvoyant it's darn right impossible" Flannery said folding her arms across her chest. "I can get inside your minds even when I don't want to"

"Even Tony's?" Marc said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea. It's like really dark in there sometimes" Flannery said slightly confused.

"Yea that doesn't surprise me. Anyway can you please help me?" Marc said.

Flannery let out a sigh. "Fine you're lucky I've got a soft side for love. Just let me consult all of my resources and I'll get back to you" Flannery said.

"Wow! Thanks Flannery!" Marc exclaimed.

"No problem" Flannery said before putting her hand on her stomach. "Excuse me"

"What's wrong?" Marc asked.

"Oh nothing I'm just going to puke my brains out again" Flannery said before walking back into the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7

That weekend Aqua was all better and ready to make up with Lee. She got dressed in a black strapless dress with blue polka dots with a blue bow under her chest and black high heels. She was in the kitchen making a picnic basket for her and Lee. She walked out into the living room and saw Flannery and her boyfriend Roy were curled up on the couch.

"Okay I'm getting ready to go" Aqua said picking up the fishing pole that was leaning against the wall.

"I don't see why Lee would take you back in the first place" Roy said with a shrug.

"Excuse me Roy?" Aqua said putting her hands on her hips. It was a known fact that Roy and Aqua didn't like each other that much.

"I mean think about it. You broke the kid's heart it's like pistol whipping a blind kid" Roy said shaking his head. Aqua slapped him in the back of the head. "Ow!" Roy said grabbing the back of his head.

"You're so stupid" Aqua said before walking out.

"She hit me again" Roy said rubbing the back of his head.

"It's okay love" Flannery said grabbing his cheeks to pull him over so she could kiss his forehead. "Better?"

"Maybe" Roy said before leaning in to give her a kiss on the lips.

Aqua walked down the trail, barefoot of course she didn't want to break her heels. She got down to their spot and saw that Lee wasn't there yet. She let out a sigh and decided to pass the time. She got out her fishing pole and decided to do a little fishing before Lee got there. She was distracted by the water and catching a fish that she didn't hear the crunch of footsteps behind her. She instantly melted when she felt two strong arms wrap around her.

"You look beautiful Aquanette" Lee said with his chin on her shoulder.

"Lee I-" Aqua started but Lee cut her off.

"Wait before you start I want to show you something" Lee said pulling out his MPCom. "I had Marc hack into the school camera system" Lee said pressing a button. He showed the footage of he and Tammy and then he and Marina.

Aqua was silent as she watched the footage. How could she have been so foolish? How could she had believed that Lee would cheat on her?

"Oh Lee" Aqua said breathlessly trying not to cry. She turned around in his arms and placed her hands on his chest. "I'm so sorry I should have never ever accused you of that. I bet you'd never take me back" Aqua said looking down.

"Aqua we've been together for three years. I don't want to lose you like I said I'm not mad at you I just want us to stay together" Lee said taking her hands and lightly kissing it.

Aqua let out a small smile. "I want us to stay together too" Aqua said wrapping her arms around his neck. For the first time in about a long week, Aqua gave Lee a passionate kiss. They stayed like that until the need to come up for air.

"Phew! You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that" Lee said pressing his forehead against hers.

Aqua let out a giggle. "Me too" Aqua said.

"Oh I got you something" Lee said reaching into his pocket.

"What?" Aqua said removing her arms.

"I had Flannery fix it the day you snatched it off your neck" Lee said pulling out Aqua's necklace.

"My necklace!" Aqua exclaimed. "I was so angry that day I forgot all about it" Aqua said as Lee put the necklace around her neck.

"There good as new" Lee said.

"Now then now that we're back together I got us something" Aqua said leading him over to the sitting area.

"What is it?" Lee said as they sat down.

"Well my grandmother always said the way to a man's heart is through his stomach so this was just a little bribe just in case you didn't want to take me back" Aqua said digging through the basket. "I made all of the food myself" Aqua said pulling out a bowl. "It's a pasta recipe my grandmother picked up on her travels to Italy" Aqua said opening the bowl.

"Your grandmother was a traveler?" Lee said confused.

"Yes she's been to every continent except Antarctica but she still wants to go for some odd reason" Aqua said with a shrug. She picked up a fork and started to stir it. "Now eat" Aqua said feeding him a fork full.

"Hmm" Lee said chewing the food. "I gotta say Aquanette that is really good" Lee said.

"Huh I guess Grandma was right" Aqua said with a small laugh.

The next morning Megan knocked on the twins' door. Today they were coming up with plans to get Marc and Oracle together.

"Come in" Flannery said from inside. Megan walked in and saw Flannery staring at a large wooden octagon.

"Hey Flan what's up?" Megan said sitting down next to her.

"Nothing" Flannery said with a sigh.

"Hey what's this thing?" Megan asked pointing to it.

"It's called a Ba gua. It's used in Feng Shui but I use it for Clairvoyance and predictions. One of the sections is used for love" Flannery said folding her arms across her chest.

"So that's how you're so good with your love predictions" Megan said. "So how does it work?" Megan asked.

"It's suppose to twist and turn and the rings are so suppose to lift up but it's not doing anything. I'm trying to figure out how Marc should approach Oracle but this stupid thing much be broken! And I just replaced the magnet in this stupid thing!" Flannery said picking up the Ba gua and shaking it.

"Is this it?" Megan said holding up a black disk she found on the floor.

"Oh so that's why the rings aren't turning. Thanks Megan" Flannery said taking the disk. She placed the magnet in the center and the rings started to turn. "Look it's already reading my mind"

"Wow" Megan said watching the rings turn and then they suddenly stopped. "What's it say"

"Well the element says Earth, the red color depicts red meaning eyes. I've got it!" Flannery exclaimed.

"What is it?" Megan asked.

"Marc can take Oracle to the park! She just got her eye sight back and she's going to want to see all the new things and Summer was telling me how she just made all of these new pretty flowers for the park it'll be prefect!" Flannery exclaimed.

"Oh that is perfect" Megan said.

"Yes! My powers of love have not failed me yet!" Flannery said picking up her Ba gua and hugging it to her chest.

"Now the other reason I came over here" Megan said sitting up more.

"Oh yes your date with Alexander" Flannery said putting her Ba gua away.

"Yes he's taken me to this great restaurant in town but I need something to wear and even though my hair's gotten longer I still can't do anything with it" Megan said running her fingers through her hair that barely touched her shoulders.

"That's the power of wigs and extensions my friend. But we don't have time for that that's why we have this" Flannery said pulling out her white WOOHP holographic watch.

"Did you steal this from WOOHP?" Megan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course not. This one is from WOOHP but it was a dud so I had Marc and Aqua fix it for me. Now it's my quick change fashion consultant" Flannery said.

"Awesome" Megan said happily.

"Now all of my fashion/hair ideas are in here and all we have to do is come up with the perfect combination for your date" Flannery said with a shrug.

"Flannery you are a life saver" Megan said.

"So I've heard" Flannery said with a small smile and a shake of her head.

Later that afternoon Lee and the twins arrive at the restaurant that Megan was having her date at.

"Lee you know you didn't have to come" Aqua said as Lee pulled out their seats.

"Yea we're just checking on Megan's date because she asked us too" Flannery said as she and Aqua sat down.

"Are you kidding? I have to make sure this Alexander dude doesn't try anything with Megan" Lee said sitting down in his seat between them.

"Man I am so glad we don't have an older brother" Aqua said.

"Amen sister" Flannery said shaking her head. "Now Megan should be coming any moment" Flannery said looking at her watch.

Just as she said that, Megan walked through the door. She was wearing a strapless orange cream and white colored sun dress and white flip flops. Her hair was still black but it reached mid torso.

"Whoa Flannery how'd you do it?" Aqua asked.

"I have been known to work miracles" Flannery said with a happy sigh.

"Okay guys I'm here" Megan said into her eye tech.

"Alright Megan you can do this it's just a another date. Play your cards right and he'll be putty in your hands" Flannery said.

"Now stand up straight and work that hair Alex is coming for you" Aqua said as she saw Alex walk across to Megan.

Megan released a breathe and stood up straight as she Alex walk over to her.

"Wow Megan you look beautiful" Alex said taking her hand.

"Tell him he looks good too" Flannery said.

"You don't look so bad yourself" Megan said winking her eye.

"Good job Meg" Aqua said. "Extra points for the wink"

"Shall we?" Alex said as Megan wrapped her arms around his.

"We shall" Megan said with small giggle. They sat down and began their date. While their on their date the twins told Megan to do random things like flip your hair, giggle, smile things to make her look cute.

"I had a really great time Alex" Megan said as the date ended.

"I did too Megan. So I was thinking..." Alex said blushing.

"Yes?" Megan said trying not to find hopeful even though she was.

"If you wanted to be my girlfriend? I really like you a lot" Alex said taking her hands.

"Wow I like you to Alex and I loved to be your girlfriend" Megan said blushing. Alex leaned in and placed his lips to hers.

"Yeah!" Aqua said giving her sister a high five over Lee's head.

"Our little girl is growing up. Oh I promised myself I wouldn't cry" Flannery said pretending to wipe a tear away.

Lee let out a groan. "I knew this kid was up to know good" Lee said shaking his head as Aqua patted his back.

Later that evening at the Clark house Karen and Cal were setting up for dinner.

"Kids come down for dinner!" Karen called. The boys came racing down to quickly get their plates. "Boys where's your sister?" Karen asked.

"I don't know" Tony said with a shrug.

"I'm home! Sorry I'm late mom I was helping the twins and their grandmother with something" Megan said as she walked into the kitchen. Her hair still long but in a ponytail.

"Megan what on earth happened to your hair?" Karen said as Megan sat down.

"Oh Ms. Emelina wanted me to test this new natural shampoo for the family and it turns out it makes your hair grow faster" Megan said with a shrug. "Yea but I think I'm going to keep it" Megan said running her fingers through her hair.

"Nice lie where'd you get it from?" Lee whispered to Megan.

"Your girlfriend" Megan whispered back to him.

"Yea that sounds like her" Lee said smiling at the thought of Aquanette.

"Megan are you sure that's even real?" Tony said pulling on Megan's ponytail

"Ah! Tony! Stop that!" Megan exclaimed taking the ponytail out of Tony's hand.

"Well I guess that answers my question" Tony said with a shrug.

The next morning Flannery was at her locker when she saw Crimson and Marina walk in. They had bruises and both had a black eye and they were really pale. She saw them walk into the bathroom and debated with herself wither or not to go in after them. Finally she decided and walked in.

"Uh Crimson, Marina is something wrong?" Flannery said as she walked in.

"What do you want?" Marina snapped.

"Yea come to make it worse?" Crimson said.

"I just want to help. I never wanted to fight you, you guys attacked us first and I was just defending myself and my team. Now please tell me what happened" Flannery said locking the bathroom door.

"Why do you care?" Crimson said looking down at the floor.

"Because" Flannery said moving to sit down next to them. "I care about people. Now please tell me what happened" Flannery said.

"Well it was Cammy" Crimson said.

"Cammy?" Flannery said confused.

"Yes we were tired of doing all of the hard work and we went to her and then she said how dare we question her leadership" Marina said shaking her head. "Then she beat us up"

"I hate to be braggy but we tried to tell you" Flannery said reaching into her purse and pulling out a cloth. "Here" Flannery said handing them each a cloth. "Put it against your eyes it'll help it heal faster" Flannery said.

"Thanks but why do you have these in your purse?" Crimson asked.

"When you have Aquanette Wynter Maria Hope Tusinko as your sister you need to carry these around" Flannery said with a shrug. "Now I want to help you"

"Why would you want to help us?" Marina said getting angry again.

"Just listen to me. Can you honestly say that you wanted to fight Aquanette and I? Or were you doing it because Cammy told you too?" Flannery asked.

"I-I don't know maybe?" Crimson said.

"Like you guys were saying Cammy is just using you I don't like to see anyone being used you may have been cloned by Aquanette and me but I still believe you have your minds. If you want to escape Cammy then you can contact me but we'll have to meet in an undisclosed location" Flannery said standing up. "I believe in you don't disappoint me" Flannery said before walking out.

Later at lunch the Spiez sat down at their table to discuss their mission.

"Okay so what do we know?" Marc asked.

"Well we know Cammy's like Wulong when it comes to precious artifacts" Flannery said with a shrug.

"And we know that she's totally messed up in the head" Aqua said shaking her head.

"Listen I have from inside source that Cammy is going to attack the people at the governor's ball in New York. Apparently the governor there got into some things he wasn't suppose to" Flannery said.

"Wow what source did you get that from?" Tony asked.

"I'm sorry Tony but that is classified. If I told you I'd have to kill you" Flannery said folding her arms across her chest.

"Really?" Tony said scared.

"Nah I could never kill anyone" Flannery said with a small giggle. "But I still can't tell you" Flannery said.

"Phew!" Tony exclaimed.

"Just come over to our place and we can look into this. I just got this new tracking application on my super computer" Flannery said.

"You mean we actually get to come into your room?" Tony asked.

"Yea sure" Flannery said with a shrug. Then she saw all of the Spiez looking at her. "What?" Flannery said confused.

"Flannery we've known for you for 3 years and not once have we been in your room" Lee said.

"I live with you and I've barely been in there" Aqua said with her head on Lee's shoulder.

"Well I can't help it my room is my sanctuary and to many people inside of my sanctuary will interrupt the flow of my chi" Flannery said displaying the flow with her hands. The spiez looked at her again. "What?" Flannery said again.

"It's official my sister's gone crazy" Aqua said rolling her eyes.

After school the Clarks arrive at the twins' house and Aqua answered the door.

"Hey Clarks come on it" Aqua said taking Lee's hand and leading them in. They walked upstairs to the door marked 'Flannery's room, knock first and this means you Aqua' "Yo Flan the Clarks are here" Aqua said knocking on the door.

"Oh hold on a minute" Flannery said. They heard crashing and things being rearranged.

"Flan come on!" Aqua said banging on the door.

"I said hold on a minute!" Flannery yelled back.

"UGH!" Aqua let out groan. Then the door opened up.

"Welcome to the sanctuary" Flannery said moving aside to let them. They walked and looked around. There was a large red circular bed and the walls were painted red. There were rice scrolls on the wall, samurai posters, red paper lanterns, maps of China, Japan and Spain, and a small Chinese dragon float positioned in a circle on the ceiling with the lanterns in the middle of it.

"Flannery where'd you get the dragon float" Marc asked looking up at the ceiling.

"Oh my mom got that for me when she went home to China" Flannery said typing on her computer. "Sit down this might take a while"

"Hey you guys want to see something cool?" Aqua said picking up a remote.

"Sure" Megan said with a shrug.

"Cool check this out" Aqua said sitting down on a the bed. She pressed a button and the bed started to turn slowly.

"Awesome!" Tony said sitting down next to her. "Can this thing go any faster?"

"Sure can" Aqua said. She pressed another button making the bed turn faster.

"Aquanette! Stop that!" Flannery scolded turning around in her seat. "That's why I hardly let you in here!"

"Fine you're no fun" Aqua said turning off the bed.

"Why does your bed spin?" Lee asked sitting down on one of the chairs.

"It helps me go to sleep sometimes" Flannery said with a shrug.

As Flannery started to track down Cammy, Megan started to walk around Flannery's room.

"Hey Flannery mind if I check out your vanity?" Megan asked.

"Sure, sure" Flannery said waving her off with one hand as she typed with the other.

Megan let out a smile before sitting down. She looked at it and it looked like an ordinary vanity, much like her own at home but knowing the twins there had to be something about it. She saw a button and pressed it. The desk part of it flipped to reveal a large eyeshadow pallet of all different colors.

"Wow! Look at all of the colors! There must be 100 colors here" Megan exclaimed.

"Actually there's 208" Flannery said still typing.

"Why so many?" Tony asked confused.

"C'mon Tony you've known me for three years you know I barely wear the same outfit 4 times. I'm a color freak" Flannery said turning towards him.

"Yea why is that?" Marc asked.

"I'm a fashion designer and I kinda don't like looking at my old work" Flannery said typing at the computer again.

"So you just throw your clothes away?" Megan asked.

"Oh no I wear them sometimes when I'm bored. They're in the rotating closet" Flannery said pointing to her closet.

"Oh" Megan said amazed as she walked over to it. She saw a touch screen keypad and was amazed. "May I?" Megan asked.

"Go ahead" Flannery said with a shrug.

"Awesome!" Megan exclaimed starting to push buttons.

"I am so glad you're not like that Aquanette" Lee said as they watched Megan from Flannery's bed.

"Hey you know me as long as it's clean or looks clean it's fine with me" Aqua said with a shrug. "As for the make up you don't need much for a face like mine. Now Flannery on the other hand-" Aqua was cut off by a pillow to the face. "Ow!"

"We're twins you idiot! We have the same face!" Flannery exclaimed.

Aqua let out an embarrassed giggle and blush. "Oh yea" Aqua said rubbing the back of her head.

"So Flannery find anything?" Marc asked.

"Well Cammy is in New York City right now and staying at some fancy hotel and the Governor's ball is tomorrow night" Flannery said folding her arms across her chest. "She's going to attack the governor of New York. Like I said he probably got into something he wasn't suppose to" Flannery said.

"Like the Black Mantis" Megan said.

"Yes believe it or not, the Black Mantis always help politicians when they want to get into office but they always ask for something in return and if they don't pay" Flannery trialed off.

"They sleep with the fishes I believe is the correct term" Aqua said.

"Yes more or less" Flannery said with a shrug. "Now then I'll send this info to Jerry and he'll probably send us to protect the governor. But we'll have to go undercover as regular guests. I got us invitations and it's a black and white tie event" Flannery said.

"Aww man I hate black and white tie events! Haven't people ever heard of color? I'm an artist if I don't have color I will die!" Aqua exclaimed.

"Aqua shush!" Flannery said with her finger. "If you want color then just wear some colorful make up or something. We're not going to be able to be get in if we're dressed in color"

"Besides Aqua" Megan said sitting down on the bed. "Black and White tie events are suppose to be really classy and elegant" Megan said.

"But they're still really boring! All it is old guys talking about all their accomplishments in life and how rich their lives have been that one special lady in their lives" Aqua said shaking her head.

"I've got to go with Aquanette on this one" Tony said.

"We're not going to listen to the olds guys we're going for a mission" Flannery said hooking up her MPCom to her computer. "And knowing how grand New York is they'll probably have a lot of awesome food there but if you guys don't want to go" Flannery said trailing off again this time with a smile.

"Hold on sister I'm in!" Aqua exclaimed.

"I second that!" Tony also exclaimed.

"Good now then I'll have to get to work on some dresses and tuxes for the event. I'm getting contact with WOOHP as we speak. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow but now I'll have to kindly ask you to get out of my room" Flannery said. She pressed a button and the bed lifted up and dumped the Clarks into a hole. Similar to being WOOHPed they landed on their living room floor.

"Man! She could have just told us to leave!" Tony exclaimed angrily as all the spiez laid on top of him.


	8. Chapter 8

The twins and the Clarks were at their lockers when Flannery saw Crimson and Marina walk into the bathroom.

"Hey guys I'll see you later I'm going to go and touch up my make up" Flannery said closing her locker.

"Oh this might take a while I'll see you later Flan" Aqua said.

"I second that" Megan quickly added.

"Like I said I'll see you later" Flannery said before walking into the bathroom.

"Flannery" Crimson said.

"How are you guys?" Flannery asked.

"Better. Thank you for putting us up in that nice hotel" Marina said.

"You're welcome" Flannery said. "Here I want to give you something" Flannery said reaching into her purse and pulling out two pairs of see no evil contacts.

"What are they?" Marina asked.

"Even thought we're somewhat on the same side I have to make sure that the others and I can trust you and you won't be pulled in by Cammy just wear these" Flannery said handing them too her.

"Thank you Flannery" Crimson said before they both put them in.

Cammy watched the whole thing from a monitor she hacked into the school system and looked into the cameras.

"I knew those two were up to something! I can't even make perfect clones!" Cammy said. "Then again they are coming from Flannery and Aquanette" Cammy said sitting down on her thrown she made herself. "Okay think Camille. Crimson and Marina probably told Flannery about the governor's ball who probably told the others meaning she's going to be there with the others. I just have to destroy them there, kidnap the Governor, and then collect the ransom money, from there I can retire in a nice cottage in Hawaii" Cammy said smiling. "Perfect but for now I have to get ready" Cammy said walking over to her wardrobe.

Later that afternoon Flannery walked out of her mother's dress shop with spiez' clothes in hand. She was planning to go to the Clarks house to give them before she was sucked into a mail box.

"Oh man!" Flannery exclaimed as she slid down. "I hope this WOOHPing doesn't mess up my dresses!" Flannery said. "Ah!" Flannery said as she landed on the couch.

"Hello Flannery I suppose you have the dresses?" Jerry said.

"Yep all nice and party ready" Flannery said standing up.

"Now then you are to protect the governor at all cost and get him to the WOOHP holding vehicle after he makes his speech" Jerry said.

"I don't see why we have to do this anyway" Aqua said with a shrug. "I mean isn't it his fault for getting caught up with the Black Mantis anyway?" Aqua said.

"Wither or not he is still political figure Aquanette and we must protect him" Jerry said.

"Fine if it keeps the lights on" Aqua said with a shrug.

"Here Aquanette" Flannery said handing her a long black wig.

"What's this for?" Aqua asked.

"Well we are going undercover we have to look the part" Flannery said slipping a straight brown wig with a straight blunt bang.

"Yea Aqua plus it's fun to dress up" Megan said slipping on her own curly dark orange wig. "How do I look?"

"Like there's cheetoh on your head" Tony said before he snickered. Megan slapped him upside the head. "Ow!"

Lee looked at Aqua with her black hair and remembered something. "Hey Flannery did you ever figured out why Aqua was hypnotized like that?"

"Oh yea I went to the elder gods council and I found out they were using Aquanette as an agent to try to destroy Marina. They used the moon to get through to her" Flannery said.

"They used me? Well that's not nice at all. And I could have just destroyed Marina myself" Aqua said brushing her wig.

"Well don't worry about that anymore Aquanette. I demanded them to never do that too you unless it was in absolute emergency" Flannery said.

"Still that was very mean of them" Aqua said with a shrug.

"You'll get over it" Flannery said with a shrug.

"Now then you can get dressed at the party your gadgets and please protect the governor" Jerry said.

"You got it Jer" Marc said.

"Now then Ta-ta" Jerry said before pressing sucking them into a waiting Jet.

At the governor's ball, the boys were waiting outside the girls bathroom waiting for Megan and the twins to come out.

"Man why do girls take so long to get dressed?" Tony said with a sigh.

Aqua walked out wearing the black wig in a long side ponytail. She is wearing a black halter top dress that stopped at her knees and black high heels.

"Wow Aqua you look" Lee started.

"I know leaves you kinda speechless don't it?" Aqua said with a smirk. Then Megan walked out in a white one shoulder dress that flowed down to her ankles, and white heels.

"Of course Flannery would take the longest" Aqua said shaking her head.

"I'm coming!" Flannery said from inside. She walked in a tight black and white stripped dress that stops mid thigh, and black high heels.

"Are you sure you guys are going to be able to run in those high heels?" Marc asked.

"I got sneakers" Aqua said pulling the shoes out of her purse.

"And I got flats" Megan said also pulling out a pair of shoes from her purse.

"What about you Red?" Lee asked Flannery using the nickname the Spiez had given her.

"I won't need them I can run perfectly fine in heels" Flannery said with a shrug.

"Now then according to the tracker that Aquanette put in the Governor's jacket he's down the block making his grand entrance" Marc said looking at his MPCom.

"How'd you slip the tracker into his jacket anyway?" Tony asked.

"I 'accidentally' ran into him and then I slipped it into his pocket" Aqua said with a shrug.

"Well we might as well wait for him" Flannery said with a shrug. "We'll need to blend in like regular guests" Flannery said sitting down in a chair.

"Don't have to tell me twice I'll be at the snack table!" Tony said before running off.

Aqua and Lee were sitting at a table waiting for the Governor or any sign of Cammy to arrive. Aqua was eating some food when she noticed Lee looking at her.

"Lee is something wrong? Do I have spinach in my teeth?" Aqua said trying to pick it out of her teeth.

"No it's not that but I can't help but noticed that you have a lot of scars all over you Aquanette" Lee said still looking at her.

"Oh that. It comes with the territory when you're me if you haven't noticed already I'm a little what's the word you guys use? Accident prone?" Aqua said.

"No really?" Lee said sarcastically earning a punch in the shoulder from Aquanette. "Ow! I'm just kidding"

"Well you're not funny" Aqua said with a small pout.

"You look really cute when you pout Aquanette" Lee said putting his hand under Aqua's chin.

"Why does everyone tell me that? I just don't get it" Aqua said still pouting with a small blush.

Lee let out a small chuckle before giving Aqua a small kiss on the lips making her feel slightly better. He looked at her arm before seeing a bite mark on it.

"Hey Aqua what bit you?" Lee said running his fingers over the scar.

"Oh yea that's when I got bit by catfish last summer" Aqua said.

"Aqua are you sure I don't think a cat fish would make a bite that big" Lee said.

"Oh no Lee you don't understand this was this the superman of catfish. This was a 390 pound Wels Catfish" Aqua said displaying the length with her hands. "It was literally 7 feet long that's taller than me!" Aqua exclaimed.

"Then what were you doing going after a 7 foot long catfish anyway?" Lee said smiling because he got to hear another one of Aqua's traveling stories.

"Well Daddy and I were having our Ozai and Aquanette time so we decided to go fishing in the Mediterranean sea. Well I put my fishing rod in the water and this fish immediately starts biting it but I couldn't reel it in so I jumped into my water and decided to wrestle it out I would have almost had him too if that darn fish didn't pull that punk move and bite my arm but that's okay because when I go back to Barcelona for the summer that fish is so getting the smack down!" Aqua said slamming her fist against the table making it shake slightly.

"But the Mediterranean is kinda big how do you know it'll be the same fish?" Lee asked.

"Oh I'll know. Because right before that fish swam away I got to look at him right in the eyes so trust me I'll know" Aqua said mysteriously.

Lee just let out a smile and started to shake her head. "You have yet to amaze me yet Aqua" Lee said.

"Hey it's what I do best" Aqua said with a shrug. Then they started to hear a pinging noise. "Oh that's me" Aqua said reaching into her bag and pulling out her lunar pin. "So that's what that was. Grandma must have slipped this into my bag since she knows I don't use this thing anymore since it broke" Aqua said holding it up.

"It looks fine now just like it did three years ago" Lee said with a shrug.

"Grandpa must of fixed it some how. For old people they are very odd" Aqua said. She started to move it around looking for the source. She sees a young girl at the food table dressed in a white dress with black straps. "The beeping gets stronger when I point to that girl"

"You think that may be Cammy?" Lee asked.

"Yep. Looks like she came to the party early" Aqua said. She pressed her finger to her eye tech. "Hey Flan I think I see Cammy"

"Cammy? Are you sure?" Flannery asked confused.

"Yep look in your bag" Aqua said.

"Hmm?" Flannery said confused. She reached into her purse and pulled out her Solar pin. "Oh my gosh how'd you do that?" Flannery asked.

"Not me dude Grandma Emelina and Grandpa Lo Shu" Aqua said.

"For old people they are very mysterious" Flannery said.

"I know! I said the same thing!" Aqua exclaimed but not too loudly.

"Guys back to the mission please?" Lee interjected.

"Oh right sorry" Aqua said. "Anyway point your Solar Pin towards the chick with the orange hair at the buffet"

Flannery pointed her pin to the woman and her pin started to glow like crazy. "That must be Cammy. I only get readings like this when Wulong's around"

"Well she Wulong's daughter" Lee said with a shrug.

"I'll alert the others" Flannery said.

"Hello my fellow citizens of New York!" The Governor said as he walked in.

"Uh Flan might want to double that speed" Aqua said as she and Lee stood up.

"Right, Marc, Megan, Tony can you hear me?" Flannery said.

"I got you Flan" Megan said.

"Me two" Marc added.

"Me three" Tony added.

"Good Cammy's here and seeing how the Governor just walked in I predict she's going to making her move soon" Flannery said. Then Flannery's vision blinded as she was having another one of her visions. She saw Cammy placing a gas bomb under the Governor's chair allowing her to kidnap the Governor. "Oh crud" Flannery said. She ran towards the Governor's table and snatched up Aqua's purse on the way.

"What is the meaning of this?" The Governor said alarmed.

"Just please stay still Mr. Governor I am" Flannery paused to pull out her WOOHP I.D. "Agent Flannery Somer Emelina Love Tusinko of the World Organization of Human Protection and you are in grave danger" Flannery said putting her I.D. Away and pulling out Aqua's lock picking kit. "Aqua can you hear me?" Flannery said into her eye tech.

"Loud and clear Flan what happened?" Aqua asked confused.

"I had a vision that there's a gas bomb under the Governor's chair" Flannery said.

"WHAT?" The Governor's exclaimed.

"Shush!" Flannery shushed him. "You know how to defuse bombs right?" Flannery asked.

"8 months of a camp at WOOHP I know a thing or two" Aqua said with a smirk. "Okay Flan you're going to need to stay calm and describe the bomb to me that way I can know how to defuse it" Aqua said.

"Okay then" Flannery said before staring blankly at nothing. "Aquanette Cammy's making a break for the door! She has the detonator in her hand don't let her press it while I'm over here!" Flannery exclaimed.

"Damn that clairvoyance of yours Flannery Tusinko!" Cammy exclaimed before running out.

"Come guys let's go!" Megan exclaimed.

"It looks like it's action time!" Tony said as the spiez ran out into the courtyard. They saw Cammy in the middle trying to call someone on her watch.

"Crimson! Marina! If you value your lives you will come at once!" Cammy yelled into her watch.

"End of the line Cammy!" Lee yelled once they got up to her.

"Looks like you Goths are still all the same. Making other people do their work" Aqua said. "You're just as week as I thought!"

"Shut up! And it's all your sister's fault anyway!" Cammy said with a stomp of her foot.

"What do mean?" Aqua asked.

"Yea how is it Flan's fault?" Tony asked confused.

"She somehow changed Crimson and Marina's brain patterns so now they're on the side of good! I keep trying to change them back but all of my technology isn't working!" Cammy said stomping her foot again.

Megan let out a smile. "Flannery is this true?" Megan said pressing her finger to her eye tech.

"Yes it's true and I'll explain myself later but first will someone please help me deactivate this thing?" Flannery said hopelessly.

"Oh you won't have time to do that" Cammy said with an evil smirk as she pulled out the detonator to activate the bomb. "Now you are going to do what I say or your precious little teammate and all the people inside the ballroom will be gassed!" Cammy said before letting out an evil laugh.

"Oh no you don't!" Tony exclaimed before jumping into the air.

"Tony wait!" His siblings exclaimed. But it was too late Tony was on top of Cammy wrestling the detonator out of her hand.

"I got it!" Tony said standing up.

Cammy let out an angry squeal and stood up. "I never win anything!" Cammy said with a stomp of her foot. "This is not over Spiez!" Cammy said before trying to run off.

"Oh no you don't! Time to test out my new move!" Aqua said before sticking out her hands. "Lunar..." Aqua started charging up her move. A chain made of crescents surrounded her. "Chain!" Aqua said pointing the chair at the running Cammy.

"Ah!" Cammy yelled as the chain wrapped around her. "Let go of me!"

"Oh I'll let go of ya right into a WOOHP prison" Aqua said with a smirk.

"I've still got one trick up my sleeve. Arise my might plants!" Cammy said as giants vines started to shoot up out of the ground.

"I've got it!" Flannery said running out of the building. "Fire!" Flannery said shooting a ray of fire at the vines destroying them.

"Wow Flan you weren't kidding when you said you could run in heels" Marc said.

"Told ya" Flannery said confidant with her hands on her hips. Then a vine came up behind Flannery.

"Flannery look out!" Tony exclaimed pointing to the vine behind.

"WHOA!" Flannery yelled turning around.

"Don't worry Red I got ya!" Lee said running towards Flannery laser disk in hand. He threw it at the vine slicing it in half.

"Phew! Thanks Lee you saved my head" Flannery said running her fingers through her wig.

"Tony you alright?" Marc said walking over to his little brother.

"Yea that fall did look pretty hard" Megan said putting his hand on her brother's shoulder.

"I'm fine it's just a sprain" Tony said with a shrug.

"Don't worry Tony I've got something back home that will fix that right up" Flannery said. "Well we better call Jerry to come and pick up Cammy" Flannery said pulling out her MPCom. "Aquanette please get off Cammy"

The spiez looked over and saw Aqua on top of Cammy punching her.

"Hold on I'm almost finished" Aqua said before giving Cammy another punch to the face before getting off of her.

The WOOHP helicopters came in causing the spiez to look up.

"Hello Spiez!" Jerry said from the intercom.

"Wow Jerry came on time for once!" Megan said over the roar of the helicopters.

"You'll have to thank Crimson and Marina for this" Jerry said. "I'll explain on the way up" Jerry said before the WOOHP helicopter sucked them up.

"Now what about Crimson and Marina?" Aqua asked taking off her wig.

"Well Crimson and Marina sent a message saying that you all needed WOOHP to pick up Cammy and we were on our way" Jerry said.

"Where are Crimson and Marina now?" Megan asked.

"Sadly to say because they were clones they weren't going to last very long in the first place" Jerry said. "We have them in a WOOHP containment facility. They have asked that they're blood be purified and used in donation to help WOOHP agents in need for blood transfusions" Jerry said handing Flannery a piece of paper. "They wanted you to have this Flannery.

Flannery, trying not to cry, opened the letter. "Dear Flannery, We want to thank you so much for all of things you were doing to protect us that we wanted to do one last thing in return. Thank you for freeing us of our hold on Cammy and now we can be free" Flannery said reading it. Flannery let out a sigh.

"Something wrong Flan?" Marc asked.

"It's just that my grandmother always says that we have to believe in the power of forgiveness and good things would come our way" Flannery said looking down at the ground. "Even though most people don't do it I did it anyway. I did everything right and Crimson and Marina aren't fighting us anymore and are free of Cammy's control and everything fell into place and Cammy's done then how come my dream didn't come true?" Flannery said with a shrug.

"Well what was your dream Flannery?" Megan asked.

"I was coming up with a solution to make Crimson and Marina humanoids. Of course I couldn't turn them into humans that's close to impossible but them being humanoids would make them very close to humans" Flannery said.

"We were coming up with that very same thing Flannery but Crimson and Marina wanted to have their blood purified" Jerry said.

"I guess it wasn't about my dream it was about their dream" Flannery said putting the letter away.

"So Flannery how did you know that Crimson and Marina were going to go good?" Megan asked.

"Yea none of us wouldn't have gone that far" Lee said with a shrug.

"Sadly that's the difference between you and I. I believe in the power of forgiveness. Plus I told them that if they crossed my very bad things would happened" Flannery said.

"There's that Flannery charm I know and love" Aqua said giving her twin sister a one arm hug around the neck.

"Good work spiez now we can put Cammy in a proper holding facility" Jerry said.

"You aren't going to send her back to reform school are you?" Megan asked.

"No, no Megan you won't have to worry about that. Under WOOHP regulations Cammy is technically a young adult and is too old for a reform school so we're going to place her in our newly opened high security juvenile center" Jerry said proudly.

"Oh I like those words 'High security'" Aqua said with air quotes. "Can we visit Cammy often to just kick her?" Aqua asked.

Everyone gave her a look. "Why would you want to kick her Aquanette?" Flannery asked.

"Oh you know for like when I get bored, or angry or just want to kick something" Aqua said with a shrug.

"Sadly know Aquanette. Cammy will be cut off from the rest of the world" Jerry said.

"Lucky" Aqua said folding her arms across her chest.

The next morning because of Tony's arms he had to wear a sling. He told his mom and dad it was skateboarding accident which they totally believed because it was Tony. He was at his locker when he heard someone calling his name.

"Tony!" He heard a familiar voice say. He saw Summer quickly walking over to him.

"Summer?" Tony said confused

"Yes it's me. Oh you didn't hurt your head too? Oh you poor baby" Summer said running her fingers through Tony's hair which he enjoyed very much.

"Oh uh I'm fine Summer it's just a sprained wrist" Tony said with a shrug.

"But that's still bad! Come with me I'll take care of you" Summer said. "I'll walk you to class, and carry your books, and make you lunch and all your favorite sweets until you get better" Summer said stroking the side of his face which he also enjoyed.

"Well you don't have to carry my books they are kinda heavy but you wanna walk to class?" Tony said wrapping his good arm her shoulders.

Summer let out a blush. "Okay Tony" Summer said. They walked past the twins, Lee and Megan and Tony gave Flannery a thumbs up who gave one back.

"Well Tony and Summer are down" Megan said folding her arms across her chest.

"Yep isn't young love beautiful?" Flannery said with a loving sigh.

"Yea but what about Marc and Ori?" Aqua asked.

"I got that too. Aqua You know what to do" Flannery said handing a black marker to Aqua.

"Yea, Yea" Aqua said taking the black marker from Flannery. She quickly jotted down a note and handed to Flannery. "Here"

"Nice" Flannery said before letting Lee and Megan take a look at him.

"Awesome" Megan agreed.

"Do you actually think she'll do it?" Lee asked.

"Of course. We are her play cousins we know what's best for her" Flannery said.

"Plus we're just going to keep trying until they get together anyway" Aqua said with a shrug.

"Oh here comes Marc be cool" Flannery said quickly as Marc walked over to him.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Marc asked.

"Oh nothing. Hey Marc can you do me a favor?" Flannery asked.

"Sure Flan what it is?" Marc asked.

"Can you give this super secret note to Oracle for me? If she gets it from me or Aquanette she'll know we're up to something but if it comes from you she won't get suspicious" Flannery said.

"This isn't bad is it?" Marc asked concerned for Oracle but trying not to show it.

"No of course not. But whatever you don't read it" Flannery said.

"Okay then I'll give it to her" Marc said before walking past her to walk to Oracle who was at her locker. "Oracle Flannery wanted me to give this to you"

"Oh" Oracle said taking the note from him. She opened it and quickly skimmed over it and let out a quick blush. She took a deep breathe before looking up at him. "Uh Marc?" Oracle said still blushing

"Yea what is it Oracle?" Marc asked.

"Well I like you" Oracle said rubbing the back of her head.

Now it was Marc's turn to blush. "I like you too and I had a lot of fun on our date last weekend"

"Yea and I want to thank you for taking me to the park. It was my first time seeing flowers and they were really pretty" Oracle said with a slight nod of her head.

"I really liked spending time with you...maybe you wanted to go somewhere else sometimes?" Marc asked.

"I'd really like that. You wanna walk to first period together?" Oracle asked holding out her hand.

Marc let out a smile and took her hand. "I'd like that"

"Well that's everyone I can sleep easy at night" Flannery said with a sigh. "Getting people together is hard work"

"Specially when you put so much effort into it. Now with the mission over we can get on with the rest of school year" Megan said with a sigh.

"Aww man for once WOOHP doesn't come through when I need too" Aqua said shaking her head causing the others to laugh of them


	9. Chapter 9

~9 months later: Summer~

Aqua and Lee were walking down to their spot. It was the last day they had together before she and Flannery went to Barcelona for three months. Lee didn't see it as fair because all of his siblings had their boyfriend/girlfriends and he wouldn't.

"Lee why are you so pouty?" Aqua asked as they walked hand in hand.

"I'm not pouty" Lee said looking down. Aqua put his hand on his cheek causing him to look up.

"Yes you are now tell me what's wrong" Aqua said.

"Why do you have to leave? I hate it when you leave and it takes so much just to call you" Lee said with a groan.

"I don't want to leave either. I want you there with me when I have my birthday party" Aqua said. "But I have a lot of work that needs to be done in Barcelona and it's very important" Aqua said rubbing his hand.

"...I understand. I'll just have to get over it" Lee said with small smile.

The next day Lee was sitting on the couch watching a Soccer game thinking about Aquanette because Soccer was her favorite subject. His sad thoughts we interrupted when a knock came to the door.

"I got it" Lee said standing up. He opened the door to reveal Aquanette and he quickly let out a big smile. "Aquanette!" Lee said taking her into his arms and twirling her around.

"Lee put me down!" Aqua said giggling.

"What're you doing here?" Lee said putting her down. "I thought you'd be on a plane to Barcelona right now"

"I would be...but I want you and the rest of the Clark clan to come with me" Aqua said.

"What?" Lee said shocked.

"Yea I talked it over with my daddy and he said it wouldn't be right for Flannery and I to celebrate our 17th birthday with out friends around so we're taking you guys, Summer, Oracle, Roy, and Alexander with us" Aqua said.

"Hey guys!" Lee called up to the rest of his family.

"Lee what is all the commotion?" Karen asked.

"Mom Aquanette and her family invited us to go to Barcelona with her for the summer" Lee said.

"Really?" Megan said shocked.

"Yea so are you coming or not?" Aqua asked getting impatient.

"Can we please go mom?" Tony asked.

"Well I don't know..." Karen said.

"Please mom? This is a one in a lifetime chance!" Megan exclaimed.

"And we're responsible" Marc said looking at Tony. "Some of us"

"Plus Mrs. Clark my dad can hire a high security team" Aqua said.

"Well I suppose this will be a great experience for you all" Karen said smiling.

"So can we go?" Lee asked hopefully.

"You can go as long you call once a week" Karen said.

"Whoo-hoo!" The Clark children exclaimed.

"Alright then be ready and packed in three days" Aqua said. She gave Lee a kiss on the cheek before walking off the porch to a waiting limousine.

A few days later early that morning the Clarks arrive at the twins' house. Lee knocked on the door and a sleepy Aquanette answered it still in her Pjs.

"Oh hey guys" Aqua said rubbing her eyes. "You're just in time"

"Aqua why are your still in your Pjs?" Tony asked.

"Because by the time we get to B-town it'll be night time and I'm just going to go back to sleep on the plane anyway" Aqua said with a shrug. "Grab your things and let's head out to the backyard"

They walked into the back and saw several cars and Flannery and the others.

"Hey guys you ready to go?" Flannery asked also dressed in her Pjs.

"Flannery why are we here so early?" Tony asked.

"My dad likes to get a head start. But don't worry the first class will be worth it" Flannery said.

"First class you took the words right out of my mouth!" Tony exclaimed.

They rode over to the private airport and loaded their luggage.

"Alright kids your father and I are going to be taking our private jet and you all will have the family jet. Flannery you're in charge" Kitana said.

"Mama!" Aqua exclaimed with a stomp of her foot. "Why can't I be in charge for once?"

"Aquanette don't argue" Kitana said. "Now then keep the Jet clean and try to get lots of sleep okay?"

"Yes ma'am" The twins said. A few minutes they got on the planes and took off towards Barcelona.

"Man Air Tusinko is ten times better then the WOOHP jets" Megan said looking around.

"Don't catch Jerry catch you saying that" Flannery said with a laugh.

"Hey Flan you got any air plane food?" Tony asked.

"Sure Tone we've got lots of food" Flannery said handing him the menu.

"Maine lobster? 6 ounce steak? I think I just died and went to heaven" Tony said with a sigh.

"We also have 20 plus things to drink." Aqua said.

"Sweet! My summer just got ten time better" Tony said wrapping an arm around Summer.

"So Aqua what's all of this work you have to do in Barcelona?" Lee asked.

"Well have to help Mom open the store, show off my new shoe design, there's the Wels catfish of course, and basically just hanging out" Aqua said with a shrug.

The next evening they got off the plane and drove to the twins' summer house which was about 3 times bigger than their home in America.

"Phew! That was one heck of a plane ride" Lee said as they walked inside.

"How do you think I feel? We do this once a year" Aqua said with a shrug.

"Well now that we're all here why don't we all get up to our rooms and rest for a bit and I'll make breakfast for us all when we wake up. Flannery, Aquanette why don't show everyone to their rooms" Kitana said.

"Yes ma'am" The twins leading the others upstairs. After everyone was settled into their rooms Aqua showed Lee her room.

"This is it" Aqua said as they walked in.

"Wow" Lee said looking at all of the art work on the walls. "Did you make all of this?"

"Yea" Aqua said blushing. "This one's my favorite though I painted this one with my hands" Aqua said pointing to a colorful tree.

"This is great Aquanette I'm glad I came" Lee said sitting on her bed.

"I'm glad you came too" Aqua said sitting next to him. "It's so hard not to have my hot jock boyfriend with me when I blow out my candles" Lee let out a chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"You think I'm hot" Lee said.

"Is that like the only word you heard?" Aqua said rolling her eyes.

"Maybe" Lee said with a shrug. Aqua threw a pillow at him. "Ow!" Lee said playfully.

"Shut up and go to sleep" Aqua said with a smile.

"Aqua I want to tell you something" Lee said.

"What is it?" Aqua asked as they moved to the pillows to lay down.

"Well I- uh" Lee said stuttering.

"Lee you're stuttering" Aqua said as she lifted up the covers to cover them.

"It's nothing" Lee said finally giving up with a sigh.

"Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything right?" Aqua said still concerned over Lee's actions.

"I know but trust me it's nothing" Lee said with a shrug.

"Okay then. Why don't you get some rest? We have a big day tomorrow I'm going to show you all that Barcelona has to offer" Aqua said with a reassuring smile.

"I can't wait" Lee said smiling back at her.

"Goodnight Lee" Aqua said. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before laying her head down.

"Yea night" Lee said before laying down next to her.

The next morning the twins left to go help their mother with her store opening and they would be back later to take the others. Ozai called everyone downstairs for an important announcement.

"So Mr. T what's the big news?" Tony asked.

"Well Tony as you know the twins' birthday is coming up and 17 years old is a very important age in the Tusinko family it means the twins are coming of age. I sent the girls away with their mother to ask you to help plan the girls the best party ever" Ozai said.

"Don't worry Mr. T you are in the presence in the party animal!" Tony said shooting up out of his seat.

"Yea we'll make sure the twins' party is the best party ever" Marc said with a nod of his head.

"Good now the twins' should be home soon so do not tell them" Ozai said.

"Yes sir" Everyone said. Then as if on cue, the twins and their mother walked in with multiple bags.

"Hi Daddy" The twins said.

"Hi honey" Kitana said kissing Ozai's cheek. "Did you tell them?" Kitana whispered to him.

"Yep they're all on board" Ozai whispered back.

"Oh excellent" Kitana said smiling. "Girls why don't you all go show your guests around Barcelona your father and I have some work to do"

"More work" Aqua whined.

"I guess that's okay" Flannery said. "C'mon guys let's go have some fun"

"C'mon Lee it's just going to be you and me today" Aqua said taking his hand.

"Awesome" Lee said smiling.

Later that afternoon Lee and Aqua were on a boat riding down the river seeing the town of Barcelona.

"Isn't this great great Lee I love this city's sites" Aqua said smiling at her home town.

"Me too this great" Lee said.

"Hey Lee there's a football game today you wanna go?" Aqua asked.

"That's the football like Soccer right?" Lee said confused.

"If that's what you guys call it" Aqua said with a shrug.

"Sure thing I've always wanted to go to a live sports arena. But my mom always says I need to take Megan, Marc, and Tony with me to be fair" Lee said with a groan.

"Well you don't have to worry about that because it's going to be just you and me" Aqua said wrapping his arms around his neck. "This will be great. Spain has lots of great things, we've got drag races, theme parks, restaurants, and much, much more" Aqua said smiling. "And it'll be just you and me"

"I like that" Lee said smiling. "Aqua there's something I need to tell you"

"What is it?" Aqua asked confused.

"Well I just wanted to say that I-" Lee started but hesitated at the end.

"Lee are you sure there's nothing wrong? You're starting to worry me" Aqua said.

"It's nothing important" Lee said with a sigh.

"Oh okay then" Aqua said taking his hand. "Let's go get something to eat that might help you some" Aqua said as they walked inside.

"Somehow I highly doubt that" Lee mumbled.

"You say something Lee?" Aqua asked.

"Nah it's nothing" Lee said with a shrug.

The next morning Lee got up to make himself something to eat when Megan walked downstairs.

"Hey Lee you're up early" Megan asked.

"Yea I just got up" Lee said with a shrug. "So did you have fun with Alexander yesterday?"

"Yes! It was so great. I'm so lucky Alex knows the city so well so he and I can have some alone time" Megan said smiling.

"That's nice" Lee said not paying attention as he took a sip of his drink.

"Lee is something wrong?" Megan asked.

"Nah it's nothing" Lee said with a shrug.

"Oh c'mon Lee it's me it's your little sister I know something's wrong just tell me what's wrong" Megan said.

"Fine but have to promise me not to tell anyone especially Aquanette" Lee said.

"Fine just tell me what's wrong" Megan said.

"Okay then" Lee said with a sigh. "I've been trying to tell Aquanette that I love her but the words just aren't coming out right" Lee mumbled with a blush.

"Oh Lee that is so sweet!" Megan exclaimed.

"Megan shush!" Lee said indicating with his finger to his lip.

"I'm sorry Lee I couldn't help myself" Megan said smiling.

"Just tell me what should I do" Lee said.

"Well just give yourself a couple of days to calm down and just hold it off for a couple of days and just enjoy yourself with Aqua and then when you guys are alone and the mood is right then you tell her" Megan said.

"That sounds good thanks Megan" Lee said.

Then Aqua walked downstairs still in her Pjs with her hair in a mess side ponytail.

"Lee what's the deal why are you up so early?" Aqua asked rubbing her eyes.

"Oh hey Aqua I was just getting something to drink" Lee said with a shrug.

"Are you coming back to bed" Aqua said holding out her hand.

"Yea I'll see you later Megan" Lee said taking Aqua's hand and walking upstairs.

"Ah young love" Megan said with a sigh.

Later that afternoon the Clarks went with twins' parents to find a venue for the twins party.

"So Mr. and Mrs. Tusinko where are the twins now?" Marc asked as the rode down the streets.

"I told them that there's some very important business that had to be done" Ozai said.

"But Mr. Tusinko isn't Flannery a clairvoyant can she just see what we're doing right now?" Lee asked.

"Yes Lee but I am also a clairvoyant and a clairvoyant cannot see into another clairvoyant's mind" Ozai said tapping at his temple.

"Oh I see so the twins will never find out about this" Marc said.

"Yep this thing will go perfectly" Kitana said smiling.

After they found of the Clarks and twins' parents found their venue they returned back home.

"Wow Mrs. Tusinko that was the most amazing place ever" Megan said as they walked back inside.

"Yea it's like the biggest ballroom I've ever seen!" Lee said.

"Thank you for helping us with this. I hope the twins will like it" Kitana said. "Summer, are the twins back yet?" Kitana called up to her.

"No ma'am" Summer said walking downstairs. "They just called a few minutes ago and said that their meeting is going to run a little long"

"Oh prefect that means I can hide all of these plans for the twins birthday party" Kitana said holding up some of the notes she had written down.

"You'd better hide that well Mrs. T" Lee added quickly.

"Yea Aqua's great at finding things. She found this old video game that I spent a year looking for" Tony said with a shrug.

"Thanks for the tips kids" Kitana said before she and Ozai walked upstairs.

Later, Lee was relaxing on Aqua's bed watching T.V. He couldn't watch much because most of the shows were in Spanish and he couldn't understand it but he did manage to find an English T.V. Show. Then Aqua walked in her hair in a tight bun that rested on her right shoulder wearing her seeing glasses, a dark grey blazer jacket with black buttons, black pencil mini skirt, black stockings and black high heels.

"Ugh" Aqua said with a groan as she walked in holding her black briefcase.

"Hey babe how was the meeting?" Lee asked as Aqua walked across of the room.

"Horrible all they do is talk, talk, talk about things to make the company better and half of their and completely and utterly useless to me" Aqua said taking the pins out of her hair. "They're lucky they have me or my father's company would be in the drain right now" Aqua said shaking her head. "So Lee I was thinking" Aqua said taking off her jacket.

"About?" Lee said looking up from the T.V.

"Maybe we could stay in tonight? That stupid meeting really wore me out" Aqua said taking off her high heels.

"Sure" Lee said with a shrug.

"Awesome. I'm going to get get changed and then we can watch a Horror movie" Aqua said before walking into the bathroom.

"Okay Lee you can do this. Like Megan said just wait a couple of days" Lee said with a sigh to himself.

But Lee didn't wait a couple of days. He just couldn't do it. Aqua was a fighter not a lover she didn't like all that mushy stuff she even said it herself. So all Lee could do was just keep it to himself even though it was killing him.

It was the week before the twins' birthday and the set was going great and the twins had no idea what was going on. The kids were currently on a boat on the Mediterranean sea so Aqua could find her catfish.

"Aqua why are we even out here?" Flannery asked.

"I told you we have to find Big Willie" Aqua said with a shrug.

"Big Willie?" Megan said.

"Yea that's what Daddy and I named him" Aqua said. "Now all we have to do is wait" Aqua said leaning over the edge of the boat.

"Aqua you aren't going to find this thing" Roy said shaking his head.

"And what makes you say that?" Aqua said standing up.

"Because this is a 7 foot 390 pound catfish. You're a 5'' 3' 115 pound girl" Roy said.

"Roy's right the comparison is in the favor of the catfish" Marc said with a shrug.

"Ugh you don't know what you're talking about" Aqua said shaking her head. "Now shut up so I can listen to water" Aqua said leaning over the water. Aqua let out a gasp.

"What is it Aqua?" Flannery asked.

"That damn fish!" Aqua exclaimed before diving into the water.

Flannery let out a sigh. "Alexander if she doesn't come back up in a few minutes can you please go in after her?" Flannery said running her fingers through her hair.

"You got it Flan" Alex said giving her a thumbs up.

A few moments later Aqua appeared smiling and confidant.

"So where's the catfish?" Tony asked.

"Feast your eyes on this!" Aqua said climbing on to the boat pulling the fish on to the boat as she did so.

"Whoa Aqua I guess you were right this thing is huge!" Megan said. "But did you have to kill it?"

"It was either him or me Megs and I've still got stuff to do in this life" Aqua said confidently.

"So what're you going to do with it?" Oracle asked.

"I'm going to put him on a mantle and bask in my glory" Aqua said with a happy sigh.

"Same old crazy Aqua" Roy said shaking his head.

"Take us home Flan" Aqua said.

"You got it" Flannery said starting up the boat.

Ozai was sitting in his study going over the final plans for the twins' party.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" Ozai heard Aqua yelling through the halls of the home.

"Oh no the kids are home early" Ozai said putting the things away. Ozai walked downstairs to see the kids. "What is it my dear?" Ozai asked.

"I caught our catfish!" Aqua said jumping up and down.

"That's great dear we'll have to get something to pin it on" Ozai said patting her head. "Why don't you go to the fishing store and find something. Flannery why don't you go with her to make sure she doesn't get in trouble" Ozai said.

"Okay I guess I can do that" Flannery said with a sigh. "We'll be back then" Flannery said before she and Aqua walked out.

"Sorry about that Mr. Tusinko" Megan said.

"Yea we were trying to get the twins to stay longer so you could finish your plans but Aqua wanted to get home and put the fish on the mantel" Lee said with a shrug.

"And we couldn't say anything that would make the twins question us" Oracle said with a shrug.

"Do not worry kids everything is all under control" Ozai said smiling slightly. By this time next week the twins will be at the best party at the world" Ozai said.

"So where's Mrs. Tusinko?" Marc asked.

"Kitana is at her dress shop making dresses for the twins" Ozai said.

"So Mr. T how are you going to get the twins to the party?" Megan asked.

"Well Megan I was thinking that Lee and Roy would escort the twins to the party thinking it is some sort of double date" Ozai said.

"That's a great idea Mr. Tusinko the twins will never know what hit em" Megan said.

The next week Aqua was getting ready for her 'date' with Lee. She is wearing a black halter dress with a white flower design. She was a little upset because today was her and her sister's birthday and no one had wished them a happy birthday. Oh well at least she could count on Lee.

"Hey birthday girl" Lee said as he walked inside wearing his nice Tuxedo. "You look beautiful"

"Thank you" Aqua said brushing her hair. "So Lee where are we going?" Aqua said slipping into her heel.

"Oh just a dinner" Lee said with a shrug. "I think you're going to like it" Lee said smiling.

"Well it looks like that's the only birthday present I'm going to be getting so I guess I'll take it" Aqua said straitening out her dress.

"What? You parents didn't get you anything?" Lee said pretending.

"No they just gave me a kiss on the forehead and a smile. Although Mama did make me this dress. But I did get a good luck 17 charm from my grandfather. He always comes through some how" Aqua said with a shrug.

"Don't worry Aquanette I'll make sure to make this the best birthday ever" Lee said smiling.

"Thank you Lee" Aqua said wrapping his arms around his neck. "Mwah!" Aqua said kissing his cheek.

"C'mon let's go" Lee said taking her hand.

Using a limousine provided by Kitana, the twins and their dates arrive at a large ballroom.

"Whoa this is huge" Aqua said looking at the ballroom.

"And so pretty" Flannery added with a nod of her head.

"Well let's hurry inside" Roy said taking Flannery's hand.

"Yep" Lee added quickly taking Aqua's hand. "But first close your eyes"

"Why?" Flannery asked confused.

"Because it's a surprise. It's awesome I promise" Roy said.

"If you say so" Aqua rolled her eyes before closing them. They walked inside and saw all of the party people except the twins of course.

"Alright open them up!" Lee said.

The twins opened their eyes and as they did...

"SURPRISE!" The guests yelled.

"Ah!" The twins exclaimed scared and confused.

"Oh my gosh what is all this?" Flannery asked as her friends walked up to them.

"It's your birthday duh" Tony said.

"But we thought you forgot" Flannery said with a shrug.

"Girls it's your 17th birthday we could never forget. We just wanted it to be a surprise" Kitana said smiling.

"So are you surprised?" Ozai asked.

"Very! Thank you!" The twins exclaimed hugging their parents.

After the opening of their presents Aqua decided to go outside and look up at the stars. She was looking up at the sky when Lee decided to join her.

"Having fun?" Lee asked.

"Yes I am" Aqua said looking at him. "This is the best birthday ever"

"I'm glad" Lee said with a slight nod of his head. "Aquanette I've been meaning to tell you something but the words just don't come out right" Lee said rubbing the back of his head.

"Okay Lee just take all the time you need" Aqua said with a shrug.

"I've been meaning to tell you that...I love you Aquanette Tusinko" Lee said his confession quietly.

"Speak up boo I can't hear you" Aqua said smiling at him.

"I said I love you Aquanette Tusinko!" Lee said loudly before he quickly covered his mouth.

"Oh Lee" Aqua said smiling more and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You probably hate me now" Lee said looking down.

"Why would I hate you Lee?" Aqua said slightly confused.

"Because you said you're a fighter not a lover" Lee said.

"Well that may be true but I love you" Aqua said.

This made Lee look up. "Really?" Lee said shocked.

"Yes. I love you with all of my heart and then some" Aqua said smiling and then kissing his cheek.

Now it was Lee turn to smile. "I love you too Aquanette" Lee said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into a passionate kiss.


End file.
